Soakin' Up The Sun
by Inuyasha Loves Kagome 4391
Summary: [COMPLETE]AU. "Its all about winning. No matter who I have to step on, I will win this. To show her that boys and girls are not equals. Girl or not she is going down. Hard. Say hello to me Japan, because here I come!"
1. Session One: Four Different Schools

**Author's Note: **Oh yeah, new story, new challenges! This one will be absolute fun to write, I can't wait to see how this is going to turn out! ^.^ I won't keep you waiting, I just want you to know is that yes, this story DOES start out with an Inuyasha/Kikyou pairing. I would right now like you to look at my pen-name. See it? Yeah. I think that's enough on who the parings will be! 

**Reviewers: **Do your stuff! I love you guys so much, you don't know! I will forever be in debt to you, for all your kindness and reviews throughout the different stories. You will always be remembered. Every review counts. I read them all, and take them to the heart. Seriously, I'm not kidding. EVERYONE of you, deserves eternal heaven for the kindness you have given me. I only hope you guys get the same kindness in return. 

**Quick Thank You's: **I would like to thank all the people who reviewed any of my stories, especially **_It Takes Two To Do The Tango_**, since that was my most recent one. I hope you won't let me down on this fiction! Thank you to Daman for helping me out with this story when I needed help, and giving me some ideas. Without him this story would have been full of writer's block, and not that great.. so, thanks! 

**Summary (Full): **AU. The beach was warm, and the sun shone high. The surfers were ready to go, and show-off their style. It was all about winning. No matter who I have to step on, I will win this. To show her that boys and girls are not equals, and to win that prize to go and visit Kikyou. I can not let this pass up, I will NOT let this pass up! Girl or not, she is going down. Hard. Say hello to me Japan, because here I come! 

**Disclamer: **I do not own Inuyasha, nor will I ever. I do infact own this story, and all my other one's. This is purely my work, and any resemblance this has to another story, is purely coincidence. Do not sue me, you will get a couple beads, and twenty cents in change. Sorry, I'm not rich. I'm not famous. So, enjoy this story that I made out of pure entertainment. 

**Dedication:** How can I say this? Everyone that is involved in my life right now! My reviewers. My friends. My family. My boyfriend, Doug. My pets, Kukri and Monty. My everyone! I'd like to give a little tiny thanks to my Father, and Step-Mom, Annie for buying me the surfboard I have now.. it inspired me to write the story, believe it or not! So, without that thing, this story wouldn't be here.. so, thanks you guys! Oh yeah.. and thanks for all the money you gave me too when we went on that trip.. ^_^;; 

**On with my newest story, Soakin' Up The Sun!**   
  
  


***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Soakin' Up The Sun_**

**Session One**

**Four Different Schools, Four Different Lives**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_My friend the communist,_   
_Holds meetings in his RV._   
_I can't afford his gas,_   
_So I'm stuck here watching TV._   
_I don't have digital,_   
_I don't have diddly squat._   
_It's not having what you want,_   
_It's wanting what you've got!_

_I'm gonna soak up the sun._   
_Gonna tell everyone,_   
_To lighten up (I'm gonna tell 'em that),_   
_I've got no one to blame._   
_For every time I feel lame,_   
_I'm looking up._   
_I'm gonna soak up the sun,_   
_I'm gonna soak up the sun!_

_-Soak Up The Sun_   
_ Sheryl Crowl_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_***_   
  
  


Summer was here, and it was a wonderful time here in Hawaii, it was. Surfer's crowded the beaches, hott girls and guys got tans on the beaches' sandy surface, and birds flew freely by the ocean. The waves pounded on the shore, as to call everyone in with them, so they could whisk the people away with their graceful, yet dangerous movements. It smelt of salt, and the sun was blazing down on the people who inhabited the area.   
  
  


You could hear music playing on boom boxes, and lots of talking. Yelling, screaming, chasing, you name it. Volleyball was also pretty common, and you could see people cheering and falling in defeat. Little children built sand-castles, and smiled at their wonderful work. Until the tide came in, then they would start over once again. Flashes appeared once and awhile, of a camera. Pictures were taken, because memories needed to stay with them.   
  
  


People of all sizes and shapes were there. Colors, race, it was a free country after all. Everyone was enjoying themselves, and having the time of their life. It was also the last day of school for the older children in Hawaii, and it was bound to be an awesome summer, with awesome experiences. New people, new friends, new enemies, you name it. It was there!   
  
  


_And this, is how the summer of 2004, began._   
  
  


***   
  
  


Sango walked the halls of her school in last period. It was quiet in her small school, and she smiled at the thought of seeing her best friend Kagome, who she hadn't seen in ages in the summer. You see, Sango and Kagome went to the same elementary and middle school, but split at high school. That didn't mean they would stop being friends, oh **no**. They were closer than ever. They only lived about an hour apart, but they usually didn't have time to go see each other. The last time they did had been last summer, and this summer they would make sure it was memorable.   
  
  


She glanced down at her wrist-watch as she watched the little tick mark pass by the two. She smiled. Only fifteen minutes left, and then she would be a free woman for the summer. This, was bound to be good. She walked down the hall, and suddenly stepped on something. She looked down, and saw a flyer. She picked it up and read it.   
  
  


She had an evil grin. "This is going to be the best summer ever." She said to herself, with much reassurance. She put it in her pocket, and went down to her locker. She opened it, gathering all her things together. She stuffed everything she had gotten throughout the year in her backpack and counted silently.   
  
  


"4...3...2...1..."   
  
  


*_RING_!*   
  
  


**She, was free.**   
  
  


***   
  
  


Kagome also was walking to her locker, for she was being let out early because her locker was all the way in the other building she was assigned to, and she didn't want to miss her bus. She also smiled at the fact she would be seeing Sango this year, they had known each other since they were six. They met because of their mother's relationship in collage. They had been the best of friend's, and always went out places together.   
  
  


She opened her locker, and out came flying a flyer. She looked at it, and smiled happily. This, is something that Sango and her would be so happy about. She put it in her backpack, and started walking to the school exit.   
  
  


"Hey, maybe we'll meet some really hott guys." She said, hopefully, clasping her hands together in a prayer. She then noticed the digital watch she had on one of her bracelets, and counted down.   
  
  


"3...2...1..."   
  
  


*_RING_!*   
  
  


**Ah, summer was here**.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Miroku grinned from within his class room. It was almost summer, and he got to see his best friend in the whole entire world, Inuyasha! He didn't think Inuyasha was probably that excited, since he never really was and had this cocky attitude. But, still, he was the best friend in the world. He was like a loyal puppy, and would protect you if you were in dire need of something. He would always help you out if needed.   
  
  


They had known each other since they were ten, because they met each other at a snow boarding place. They went against each other, and Inuyasha won, being the better player, and becoming friends with Miroku. He smiled at the memory, and looked at the teacher. He was handing out papers to everyone, and Miroku looked down.   
  
  


He grinned perversely, and pointed to the hott girl on the flyer. He knew Inuyasha would be excited about the surfing, but the girl was totally his area! He would let Inuyasha lighten up by going to this, and try to help him win over some girls. He stared at the clock mounted on the wall, and counted.   
  
  


"2...1..."   
  
  


*_RING_!*   
  
  


**Time to go**!   
  
  


***   
  
  


Inuyasha scowled from the spot on his side on the school. He was leaning against the brick wall and looking up into the bright sky, cloudless. He was excited to finally get to the summer and get to go out for a change. He had been stuck at home, not doing much, or going anywhere at all. He let a fang show through on his smile at the thought of seeing his best friend he had, had forever. Miroku.   
  
  


He was a pervert, but he was the funnest guy to be around. He was loyal, and an awesome dancer. He would get to see him soon, and it was going to be awesome. They could go to the beach, the movies, check out new stuff in the sports area. They could-   
  
  


He was cut off by his train of thoughts when a flyer floated innocently into his hands. He looked down, and grinned. Miroku would love this with all his heart. THIS, is where his summer would be. He smiled at the thought of surfing, and showing off his stunts on the board to everyone. His eye's widened when he saw what the prize was.   
  
  


"Two tickets to Tokyo, Japan."   
  
  


He nearly fainted when he saw that. "It is all about winning. No matter who I have to step on, I will win this." He said, firmly. He was going to go see Kikyou.   
  
  


Now, let me introduce Kikyou. Kikyou was his long-distance girlfriend who lived in Tokyo only because her father had a big job opening there, and had to take it. It would bring in a lot of money, which they needed. So, she had no choice but to leave him. She promised she would call, write, and send email. Which she did, once a month, and him also. If he could go with Miroku, then it would be heaven.   
  
  


Pure, blessed, heaven. He smiled, and put the flyer in his pocket. He decided to take a lucky count-down on when school was up, for the bell would ring.   
  
  


"...1..."   
  
  


*_RING_!*   
  
  


"And, I win." He grabbed the red backpack that was sitting beside him, and ran off to his motorcycle. He was on his way home, so he could meet Miroku at his house. He grinned at the thought of this summer and the contest.   
  
  


**This summer held more surprises then he ever would have imagined.**   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: Kind of slow at first, but you know all beginning chapters are like that. You have to introduce the characters, and the whole plot of the story. Then, the second chapter is sort of the "getting there," chapter, then at chapter three, your usually starting up the idea of the story. So, look forward to the next chapter to my newest story, **_Soakin' Up The Sun!_**

**_...review! _**And tell me if you liked it, and if I should continue! ^___^ 


	2. Session Two: Getting There

**Author's Note: **Ah yes, the "getting there," part. Just wait, it will be well worth the wait!   
  
  


***   
  
  


He was cut off by his train of thoughts when a flyer floated innocently into his hands. He looked down, and grinned. Miroku would love this with all his heart. THIS, is where his summer would be. He smiled at the thought of surfing, and showing off his stunts on the board to everyone. His eye's widened when he saw what the prize was.   
  
  


"Two tickets to Tokyo, Japan."   
  
  


He nearly fainted when he saw that. "It is all about winning. No matter who I have to step on, I will win this." He said, firmly. He was going to go see Kikyou.   
  
  


Now, let me introduce Kikyou. Kikyou was his long-distance girlfriend who lived in Tokyo only because her father had a big job opening there, and had to take it. It would bring in a lot of money, which they needed. So, she had no choice but to leave him. She promised she would call, write, and send email. Which she did, once a month, and him also. If he could go with Miroku, then it would be heaven.   
  
  


Pure, blessed, heaven. He smiled, and put the flyer in his pocket. He decided to take a lucky count-down on when school was up, for the bell would ring.   
  
  


"...1..."   
  
  


*_RING_!*   
  
  


"And, I win." He grabbed the red backpack that was sitting beside him, and ran off to his motorcycle. He was on his way home, so he could meet Miroku at his house. He grinned at the thought of this summer and the contest.   
  
  


**This summer held more surprises then he ever would have imagined.**   
  
  


***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Soakin' Up The Sun_**

**Session Two**

**Getting There**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Think you're going nowhere,_   
_When you're walking down the street._   
_Acting like you just don't care,_   
_When the life could be so sweet._

_Why you wanna be like that?_   
_Cause if there's nothing new,_   
_you're not fooling no one._   
_You're not even fooling you._

_So walk a little slower,_   
_And open up your eyes._   
_Sometimes it's so hard to see,_   
_The good things passing by._

_There might never be a sign,_   
_No flashing neon light._   
_Telling you to make your move,_   
_When the time is right!_

_-Why Not?_   
_ Hillary Duff_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***   
  
  


Sango was on her way driving to a small city in Hawaii. Yes, Hawaii was a wonderful place. It was hot, it was beautiful, and you never have to suffer through those cold days. No snow to worry about shoveling, and it was paradise. The water told it all. It seemed to have a story within itself, and it could tell you all the greatest surfers on the world have ridden them. It was pure pleasure, and bliss to say the least.   
  
  


After about an hour, Sango turned down the very loud music that was playing on her radio, and got out of the car. She locked it, and smiled happily to herself. She ran up the Higurashi's steps, and got to the door. She knocked, so excited, she would trample over anyone who answered the door.   
  
  


Kagome opened the door, and was thrown to the floor. Sango hugged her as hard as possible without killing her, and said, "**KAGOME**! **HI**!"   
  
  


Kagome was so excited, so she hugged back also, and had the same enthusiasm as Sango. "**HI SANGO**!" She said, getting up and jumping around hyperly.   
  
  


"I missed you so much! How have you been?" Sango said, shutting the door and following Kagome up to her room. She lived on a shrine, and her house was pretty big. She had a normal income, nothing more, nothing less. Average was as pretty far you got with Kagome.   
  
  


"I've been great! Its the last day of school, speaking of that.." She opened up her backpack that now rested on her bed and pulled out a flyer. Sango was surprised and pulled out the same one, and they faced the flyer towards each other. They both got evil grins on their faces, and Kagome said, "...are _you_ thinking, what _I'm_ thinking?"   
  
  


Sango yelled out, "**ROAD TRIP**!" She put her fist up in the air, and smiled joyously. Kagome, did the same. Sango got all her stuff packed, as well as Kagome. Everything was together, and they sighed in exhaustion. They flopped down on the bed and caught up on old times. They decided to head out early tomorrow, and it would only take three or four hours to get there. So, Sango set up a bed next to Kagome's, and Kagome filled her mom in with all the information.   
  
  


She sad yes of course, but they would have to be back a week before school started to get ready. They shook hands, and giggled. Kagome made some instant ramen, and brought it up in her room. She brought along different kinds of snacks with her also, so they could have a little night to themselves before they went out in the morning.   
  
  


So, it was time for bed, and they both lay, covers pulled over them. Sango spoke, "Kagome, you want to enter that bikini contest?"   
  
  


"Yes!"   
  
  


And that's where their trip started.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Miroku decided to leave in the night time to go to Inuyasha's, only because there wasn't any traffic to deal with. He figured they would get an early start tomorrow, and head off to the Honolulu. He grinned at the flyer he had in his pocket, thinking of Inuyasha's reaction to a sporting contest. He would love it with all his heart, and Miroku knew that for a fact. Miroku had gone along and reserved a hotel and a room for them, and smiled at the view they would be getting.   
  
  


A Beach side view, which meant hott girl watching and binoculars! He smiled and looked at the digital clock in the car. 10:54 PM. Not that late, but he would have to get there soon if he wanted a decent amount of sleep. He would make sure Inuyasha was driving tomorrow.   
  
  


He finally arrived, and got out of his car, leaving his things in there. He knocked on the door, and there was a sleepy Inuyasha with no shirt and boxers on. "Well, this is a good first impression to your best friend, _ne_?" Miroku laughed, and Inuyasha groaned.   
  
  


"Dude.. your late.. lets just go to bed, and then we can get an early start in the morning, 'kay?" Inuyasha said, drowsily.   
  
  


"Sure." Miroku was lead into the house, and Inuyasha lead him up to his room. He closed the door behind him, and Inuyasha being the person he was, already made Miroku a bed, and let him get ready. He then turned out the lights, and slid back into the slumber he had before the door was knocked upon.   
  
  


"Your driving tomorrow."   
  
  


"Deal."   
  
  


And, that was their start on their very adventurous trip!   
  
  


***   
  
  


It was about 6:00 AM when both alarm clocks went off in both houses. They were both very hectic, and very rushing. Everyone was getting their stuff, and stuffing it into the biggest car available. After eating, and talking for a bit, both parties set out for the once-in-a-life-time-occasion!   
  
  


***   
  
  


Kagome was driving the car, and blasting the music as loud as she could. She was drummin' on the wheel, and singing 'till her hear was content. Surprisingly, Sango slept through it all, having been used to it throughout all the years with Kagome. She smiled when she looked at the sign that said, "Fifteen miles until Honolulu Exit."   
  
  


She pulled out her cell phone, and talked to a couple of friend's when she suddenly got a roaming call. She picked it up, and said, "Hello?"   
  
  


"Will you bear my child?"   
  
  


Kagome swerved the car, and put it to a stop on the side of the road. She turned down the music, and said, "Excuse me?"   
  
  


***Click**!*   
  
  


She figured it was a prank call, and she continued her driving. She smiled again, turning the music up. Sango was still asleep, and Kagome grinned wider when she thought of the fun they would have. Especially with the money they have! It was going to be a shopping spree down there!   
  
  


***   
  
  


Inuyasha smacked the cell phone away from Miroku as he dialed more numbers. "God damnit, how many times do I have to tell you **NOT** to prank call people?" He said, seriously.   
  
  


"Well, I'm bored. Plus, the girl who picked up seemed like she had a really nice voice, here listen.."   
  
  


"You recorded it!?"   
  
  


"Life is full of surprises." He held the phone up to Inuyasha's ear, and he listened. The girl apparently did have a nice voice, but not as nice as Kikyou's at all. Her voice was so angelic, but it was cold on occasions. He smiled at the thought of her, and called her.   
  
  


"Hey, Kikyou. Its Inu." He said, waiting for her response.   
  
  


"Hey honey! How has it been going?" She said, happily over the phone. She was sixteen, and had a 'bit of an attitude problem, but Inuyasha loved her anyway.   
  
  


But actually, lately he has been having second thoughts. She was there, and he was here. There was not really a relationship going on, they haven't even kissed. They haven't seen each other for awhile either, he was starting to think he should break up with her. But, he didn't want to hurt her either. He may have still had a little 'bit of feelings towards her, so he decided he would wait until someone right came along. Then, he would probably dump her.   
  
  


"Its been going good actually, me and Miroku are heading off to Honolulu for the summer. They have surfing contests, and everything you can imagine. I wish you were here though.." He trailed off.   
  
  


She smiled at the other end of the phone. "Sorry I couldn't be, maybe next year?" She said, hopefully.   
  
  


"Maybe.. maybe.." He said, looking at the signs on the road. He saw the exit that lead off to Honolulu, and turned in there. He estimated at least another fifteen minutes, and then they would be there. There were no other car's on the road, thankfully. Him and Kikyou had a little talk, then he had to go because they were there.   
  
  


"Well, gotta' run, talk to you later!" He clicked the off button, and grabbed their two overly packed suit-cases. Miroku got out, and grabbed his from Inuyasha as he looked at the big hotel in front of them. It was wonderful, Miroku was a good choice in this sort of thing.   
  
  


Miroku looked around for other people, and saw tons of them. Girls were everywhere, and he was starting to drool, then Inuyasha hit him upside the head with his free hand. "Not the time, lets go!"   
  
  


Two girls ran past them in the speed of light, making them drop their suitcases. "**STUPID**! **WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING**!" He yelled to them. They didn't turn around, instead they just kept running. "People these days..."   
  
  


Those "_people_," they would be meeting soon.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Sango and Kagome had finally arrived at the hotel Kagome had booked for them. They both thought a race would be nice on who could get to the hotel stand first to release their energy. So, they ran, but they knocked into two guys. They didn't care, they just wanted to win!   
  
  


Sango had won, but only by an inch on a count of that she got a good start. They both sat their suitcases down, and got the key to their room. They chose the elevator only because it was easier, and they were tired from the run. They got to their room, and opened it up. They smiled in awe. The view was wonderful, as the room. It was _HUGE_! There were two beds, a game system, all the necessities.. it was wonderful!   
  
  


They put on their bikini's and got ready to go outside. They only brought a towel and sandals, and went off to the beach! The contest would be held around 3:00 PM today, and it was only 12:00 PM, so they had a good three hours to have fun!   
  
  


***   
  
  


Miroku and Inuyasha got themselves situated, and got on their trunks. They also only brought a towel, no shoes. Inuyasha still had his wallet, as did Miroku with them. But, of course, Miroku brought his binoculars. They ran out to the beach like little kids, racing to see who could get there first. Inuyasha won, his long sliver hair flowing behind him as he did so. He put his towel on the beach, lying it flat next to Miroku's. They decided to go on the board-walk first, to buy some awesome new surfing boards.   
  
  


Inuyasha and Miroku had both gone into a shop that said, "Sunsations," and picked out new, cool, boards. Inuyasha got a black one, with red lightning strikes going down the side. Miroku got a black one with a orange tiger on it, growling and coming after you on it. They both paid, and went back out to their spot on the beach. They took one last look at the waves, and jumped in.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Sango and Kagome ran quickly to the beach, lying their towel's down next to two other towels. They dived in, and swam all the way out to the part where it started getting deep and colder. They smiled at each other, and played "_Marco Polo_." Kagome had run into many people, and Sango fell over a couple people. One time, Sango's lips made contact with someone's chest, and she just dived underwater and swam away as fast as she could. She couldn't live that one up if she met the person!   
  
  


***   
  
  


"Hey, Inu, I think a fish or something jumped on my chest. I felt something there, it was weird." Miroku said, looking at his chest.   
  
  


"Just your imagination.." Inuyasha said, getting back to riding the waves.   
  
  


**This, was bound to be a great stay!**   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: Okay, were here now. So, next chapter, plot advances, and bikini contest, here we come! Remember.. review, please! I need more feedback on how you guys like this story.. thanks. ^^ 


	3. Session Three: Contest Rivalry

**Author's Notes: ***Plot, Plot, Plot!* Be excited. This happens only once in every story! ^.^ 

A note to **Sarin of the night**: To answer your question, I usually update every other day.. if I get lots of reviews, the next day. If I barely get any, sometime the next week.. 

To **Madmoomoos**: The girl on the flyer has nothing to do with the story..   
  
  


***   
  
  


"Hey, Inu, I think a fish or something jumped on my chest. I felt something there, it was weird." Miroku said, looking at his chest.   
  
  


"Just your imagination.." Inuyasha said, getting back to riding the waves.   
  
  


This, was bound to be a great stay!   
  
  


***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Soakin' Up The Sun_**

**Session Three**

**Contest Rivalry**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I'm tugging at my hair,_   
_I'm pulling at my clothes,_   
_I'm trying to keep my cool,_   
_I know it shows._   
_I'm staring at my feet,_   
_My cheeks are turning red,_   
_I'm searching for the words inside my head._

_-Things I'll Never Say_   
_ Avril Lavigne_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***   
  
  


After a few games, and another 'round of "_Marco Polo_," they went to get a tan on the beach. They took off their bikini tops, and laid down on their chests. The sun was shining brightly, and they were so content, they fell asleep.   
  
  


Sango woke up, and started humming a little tune to herself, looking around at the surroundings. She looked at the hott guy that was sitting next to her, and winked at him. He just raised an eyebrow, and smiled lusciously. He sat on her blanket, "Hey honey, what's up?"   
  
  


Sango sighed, "Nothing much really, just waiting for 3:00 to roll around.." She said, looking at the watch they had brought. "'Cause me and my good buddy over there are entering the bikini contest. Just to meet hott guys of course." She winked at him, and pointed over to her friend.   
  
  


"Actually, she wants to enter only because she wants to have fun and all. She needs a boyfriend.." The boy then looked over at Kagome.   
  
  


"Hey, I've got a friend who she can meet, maybe we can talk later?" He said, hopefully, sending her a perky smile.   
  
  


"Maybe, what's your name?"   
  
  


"Miroku."   
  
  


"Cool, mine's Sango, and..-" She was cut off when she heard a microphone being yelled into.   
  
  


"Everyone! Its time for the bikini contest, all entries, please come to the front of the board-walk! We will begin shortly!"   
  
  


"Well, that's our cue, talk to you later, sweetie." She tied her bikini back on, and got Kagome up. Kagome got up and followed her, making sure she remembered where they were sitting. She waved at Sango's new, '_friend_,' and walked away.   
  
  


Miroku got Inuyasha, and they headed to the front of the board-walk.   
  
  


***   
  
  


All the contestants were lined up, and ready to show off their style. They were all wrapped in towels, so when it was their turn, you could see them and judge. The announcer came up, and said sadly, "I'm sorry, but our two judges have not shown up today. So, unless we have two volunteers, we can not continue."   
  
  


At least fifty hand's shot up. The announcer got a smile back on his face, and said, "Okay! I pick.. um..- Oh! You, over there with the pony-tail." He said, pointing to Miroku.   
  
  


Miroku dragged an unhappy Inuyasha behind him. "He's my friend, he'll be the other volunteer." Miroku said, smiling. Inuyasha growled lowly, and scared the guy. He was talking really nervous into the microphone, but continued anyway.   
  
  


"Okay.. **OKAY**! Everyone! Our two volunteers.." He gave a microphone to both of them as they said their names. "Miroku, Inuyasha."   
  
  


"So, here is the deal. You guys will cheer if their hott or not, and these two guys will have the final say. They can rate them, or do whatever they please." The announcer said, looking at everyone. "So, let the contest begin!"   
  
  


A blonde came walking up to Inuyasha, and running her hands across his chest. She dropped her towel, and everyone cheered abnormally loud. Inuyasha gulped, and breathed out heavily when she left. Then, a brunette came up, and did the same exact thing to Miroku. Except this one was a little 'bit louder, so they put her in first so far.   
  
  


So, person after person, after person, after person, came up and posed, getting very loud cheers. No one so far had been a "_not_." The best so far had been a girl with blue hair, and she had on a very revealing red bikini. Chains clung to her arms also, which added all the more charm. Finally, it was down to two.   
  
  


A girl with magenta eyes, and a tight fitting bikini walked up to Miroku and put her arms around his neck. She rubbed her body up against his, and dropped her towel. Everyone cheered almost as loud as they could for her, especially when she swiped her hair back, and put her head on Miroku's neck. She looked up to him, and kissed him on the cheek. She walked back to the line, and waited for Kagome to go up.   
  
  


Kagome dropped her towel right where she was, and everyone, "Ohhhh"ed, and "Ahhh"ed, she was wearing one of the most expensive items there. A two piece tight fitting bikini. Red, with strings and laces. She had her long raven hair straightened, and dyed with red streaks here and there. She walked slowly, thrusting her hips out into the air, and walked over to Inuyasha. Since Sango had already gone to the other one.   
  
  


She went up to him from behind, and put her arms around his waist. She moved them up and down his chest, and licked his neck. She pulled his head back, and let her fingers dangle down his neck and shoulders. She whispered in his ear, "_My name is Kagome_." She pulled his head back up, and went in front of him. She untied her bikini top, letting it just stay on its on. The top had been supporting it, but if she didn't put it back soon, it would fall. She walked back into the line, and stood up proudly.   
  
  


The announcer walked in front of them, and said, "Okay, as I point to these ladies, you have to rate them by your screams." He said, to the on-lookers. They nodded, and he pointed to all the girls. Sango and Kagome had gotten the best so far, so he put them as the top two. He then turned to Inuyasha and Miroku. "Now, this is where you come in. Which one of these lovely ladies will you pick?"   
  
  


"The one with the raven hair."   
  
  


"The one with the magenta eyes."   
  
  


They glared at each other, and argued on who should win. Then, the announcer said, "Men, we'll pick both of their both so great in your opinion." He smiled and everyone clapped. He handed them both a wad of money, and they jumped into the air, and yelled, "Yippee!"   
  
  


Miroku looked over at Inuyasha, "Let's meet them, you know, get to know them... maybe you can go with that girl with the raven hair instead of Kikyou, ne?" He said, jokingly.   
  
  


"Fine, lets meet them." He said, reluctantly.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Sango and Kagome went back to their towels on the beach, and laid down on them. This time, they were facing up with magenta sunglasses on. They closed their eyes, and began to talk. "So, Kagome, what are we going to do with that money?"   
  
  


"Um.. how about.. we can buy surf boards and learn how to surf!" She said, smiling at the thought of riding the waves. She always had, had that dream, but no one had been around to teach her. She longed to be out there with the pro's, but that would probably never happen.   
  
  


"Maybe, lets sleep on it." Sango said, rolling on her side.   
  
  


"Okay.."   
  
  


"Hey, before you go to sleep, can we meet you?" A manly voice spoke up. Kagome and Sango both got up and took off their sunglasses.   
  
  


"Can I help you?" Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha. "Hey, you were a judge! Thanks for picking me and Sango, we owe you." She said, looking at the waves.   
  
  


"No problem, so you live around here?" Inuyasha said, looking at Kagome.   
  
  


"No, actually. Me and Sango live about three or four hours away..." She drifted off, lack of sleep getting to her.   
  
  


"Oh, really. Me and my pal Miroku over there do too." He said, looking at Miroku with binoculars. He snatched them away from him, and glared. Miroku sat down with him.   
  
  


Miroku looked over at Sango, "Hey baby." He said, scooting closer to her.   
  
  


She eyed him suspiciously, and said, "Hey. What's up?"   
  
  


"Nothin' much, hangin'." He said, with much regret. He wanted his binoculars back..   
  
  


"So, Kagome, Sango, into any sports?" Inuyasha said, curious.   
  
  


"Well, I like swimming and horseback riding." Sango said, looking over at Inuyasha. Miroku's hand was getting unusually close to her at the moment..   
  
  


"I like swimming also, but I'm more of a basketball fan than she is." She stated, now looking up at the clouds.   
  
  


*SLAP*   
  
  


"Okay, pal. Too close! STOP IT!" Sango said, getting up and walking away from him. She walked up to the board-walk to get some "Dippin' Dots." and leaving Kagome behind. She laughed behind her hand, especially when Miroku went after her.   
  
  


"So, yeah, I like sports. I know its unusual for a girl to.. but, hey. I'm good." She said, proudly.   
  
  


Inuyasha "_Feh_"ed. Inuyasha stared at the waves longingly and said, "Girls are meant to be in bikini's, and guys to surf." He watched the girls falling down and crashing in the waves and sighed. "Not for girls.. not for girls.." He repeated, still watching.   
  
  


Now, Kagome was a little on the defensive side. She loved sports, and knew how to do most of them, so she stood up for her right, as well as all the other women in the world. "Yeah, well girls can do **BETTER** than guys can!" She said, looking at him square in the eye.   
  
  


He turned to look at her with an arched eye-brow. "Really? I don't think so, little girl. Boys rule the waves. Girls crash like _fuck_." He said, grinning like a mad-man when he saw the next girl fall and land on her ass.   
  
  


"I don't think so! Not me, I rule at this sport. Yup, I do." She said, confidently. She at the moment, forgot she had never even surfed before in her life. She was too much into her pride to even notice.   
  
  


"Sure you do.." He said, sarcastically. He crossed his arms across his chest. "Your just as good as all the newbie surfers. **Nothin**' _new_,** nothin**' _good_."   
  
  


"Well, just wait. I'll show you." She said, snapping at him. She wasn't beginning to like this guy. He was rude, arrogant, and a jerk. Totally selfish to boot.   
  
  


"You don't have to wait. In a week, they are hosting a surf contest. Grand prize are two tickets to Tokyo, Japan. We both can enter, and see who the better **MAN** is." He said, boasting about his gender.   
  
  


"Fine, may the best **WOMAN** win!" She said, holding out her hand. Inuyasha took it, and they shook.   
  
  


"_Deal_."   
  
  


Sango came walking back, clearly happier than before, since she got her ice-cream. Inuyasha got up and left to go in the waves. "Feh. See you later, wench."   
  
  


"_Kagome_. Its _Kagome_, you **dumbass**."   
  
  


Miroku followed behind Inuyasha now, and waved at them. They were far gone, and all of a sudden, Kagome yelled, "Wait.. **BUT I CAN'T SURF**!"   
  
  


Sango broke into a fit of laughter after she found out what was going on. She told Kagome she had gotten too deep into it this time, and she would need a miracle..-   
  
  


"Hey, you need help, baby?" A tall young man walked over to her, with eyes of pure blue and dark brown hair up in a pony-tail. He smiled at her, and said, "I'll teach you. Just one thing."   
  
  


"You name it, buddy boy."   
  
  


"Beat Inuyasha. I want to see Inuyasha being beat by a girl." The surfer instructor said.   
  
  


"Deal!" The second deal she had made in a time of fifty seconds.   
  
  


"So, what's your name? Mines Kagome."   
  
  


"Kouga. I'll be your instructor. First, you have to go by a board though. Meet me back around here when your done. I'm not going anywhere since I have full duty today.." He said, smiling at her.   
  
  


"Okay, be back later! Thanks.. umm.. Kouga! By the way, I have a question to ask you later.." She said, running off to the board-walk, Sango following closely behind.   
  
  


**Boards, boards, boards. Which one to choose?**   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: Alright, Kouga entered the picture! Yay! And what does Kagome have to ask him? Wait for the next chappie to find out!! ^___^ 


	4. Session Four: Pink Poodles

**Author's Note: **Okay, so now, Kouga is in the picture and Kagome will "try" and learn how to surf.. lets see how she makes out, ne? ^.^ 

To **AmayaSaria**, my 100th reviewer, thank you!! *huggles* It means alot!   
  
  


***   
  
  


"Hey, you need help, baby?" A tall young man walked over to her, with eyes of pure blue and dark brown hair up in a pony-tail. He smiled at her, and said, "I'll teach you. Just one thing."   
  
  


"You name it, buddy boy."   
  
  


"Beat Inuyasha. I want to see Inuyasha being beat by a girl." The surfer instructor said.   
  
  


"Deal!" The second deal she had made in a time of fifty seconds.   
  
  


"So, what's your name? Mines Kagome."   
  
  


"Kouga. I'll be your instructor. First, you have to go by a board though. Meet me back around here when your done. I'm not going anywhere since I have full duty today.." He said, smiling at her.   
  
  


"Okay, be back later! Thanks.. umm.. Kouga! By the way, I have a question to ask you later.." She said, running off to the board-walk, Sango following closely behind.   
  
  


**Boards, boards, boards. Which one to choose?**   
  
  


***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Soakin' Up The Sun_**

**Session Four**

**Pink Poodles**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_The poodle's a slimy carnivorous beast, in pastures you might find it grazing,_   
_It's fangs measure twenty three inches at least, it's antlers are simply amazing._   
_Sometimes it will bury its head in the sand, it's our main source of pork, ham, and bacon,_   
_But, then again, on the other hand, I could be completely mistaken._

_-Poodle_   
_ Weird Al Yankovic_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***   
  
  


Kagome and Sango walked into the "_Sunsations_," store on the board walk, and looked at the most expensive boards there. They were all really nice, and since Kagome knew how to snow board, surfing couldn't be **THAT** hard. She looked at all the boards carefully, when she suddenly saw one she loved.   
  
  


It was purple, with little pink poodles all over it. Just for her. Sango sighed at her friend's sense of style, and let her buy the board. They walked, out, and went back to where they saw Kouga. He was sitting down on their towel, waiting for them. Kagome put a hand on his shoulder, and she said, "Alright, I'm ready to go! Just one quick question."   
  
  


Kouga stood up, and ran his hand through his hair, obviously trying to impress her. "Yes?"   
  
  


"How do you know Inuyasha?" Kagome said, wondering that for awhile now. Kouga just grinned.   
  
  


"Well, you see.. it goes like this.. my father was the head of Japan's stock company, and it was safe to say, he was rich as hell. His co-worker, assistant, was Inuyasha's father, and they had always been rivals ever since they met. They fought like shit, and no one could ever stop them. Finally, the superintendent came, and fired my father because they said Mr. Taishio, Inuyasha's dad, was a better worker than him. They tried to offer him Taishio's old placement, but he declined and walked out. He was so angry when he got home, and told me. I thought it would be funny if his son and I had the same kind of relationship that Taishio and my father had.." Kouga began to grin, and then continued.   
  
  


"I was in tenth grade then, so I had a car, as Inuyasha. He had just gotten a new one, so I decided to pay his house a little visit that night... you see, I went with some spray can's, and paint cans. I just threw the paint cans all over the car, making it a nice shade of all the colors in the rainbow, and graffited his car. I dented it up in a few places also, and I got scared shitless when I heard a loud dog bark. I thought they had some big guard dog. Apparently, it was Inuyasha's Mother's poodle. Pure-breed standard, and it was her prized possession. With the pink spray can I had left, you can guess what I did.." Kouga stopped, and laughed for a moment.   
  
  


"I sprayed the poodle pink, and I saw the expression on her face when Inuyasha was walking home from school. It was **PRICELESS**. So, since then, we have fought, and hated each other. Yeah, you get the picture, right?" Kouga said, finishing his long story.   
  
  


Kagome was _VERY_ angry at him. "How dare you do that to the poodle! You should be **ASHAMED**!" She said, raising her voice as well as the surfboard. As soon as she did, Kouga literally fell over, laughing at the board. Sango, watching all this managed a chuckle, but knew she shouldn't have since Kagome was her friend.   
  
  


"Fine, lets just get on with this." Kagome said, still a little bit angry at him.   
  
  


Kouga smiled. "As you wish."   
  
  


***   
  
  


Inuyasha and Miroku strode around the board-walk, going into various places. A lot a people have been hitting on them. Inuyasha thought it was hell, along with the temperature, and Miroku was in pure, blessed, heaven. There were ladies to his right, left, and behind. Inuyasha all of a sudden turned around to all of them, and growled deep in his throat. "**LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE**!" He yelled. All the girl's went scampering off, and to the beach.   
  
  


Miroku sighed at his best friend's behavior. "Inuyasha.... Inuyasha... you need some help.." Miroku said, regretfully.   
  
  


"The only thing we need, is just _ONE_ girl, if any! I think you should date that magenta eye's chick. Plus I have Kikyou." Inuyasha said, pointing out that he had a fact in that sentence.   
  
  


Miroku smiled, "Maybe, I need to get to know her more though. Which means you have to see that Kagome chick again. Besides, Kikyou is long distance. You need a girl who you can see everyday.."   
  
  


Inuyasha groaned. Maybe that hadn't been something good to mention to Miroku. But still, that whole Kagome thing was getting to him, in a bad way. "That girl is a bitch. Stupid ass, she has no life. Only beating other people in sports. Well, I show her! Just you **WAIT**!" Inuyasha started walking faster and Miroku was struggling to keep up with him. "Stupid, stupid, **STUPID**!" He began to break out in a run, and Miroku was wondering exactly where he was going.   
  
  


"Where the hell are you running to?!" Miroku shouted at him.   
  
  


"I don't know! Cotton candy!" He said, pointing to the fluffy pink stuff on the stick a few feet away from him. Miroku shook his head in annoyance and stopped.   
  
  


"I'll catch up with you later!" Miroku shouted, heading back to the beach.   
  
  


"Fine by me!" He continued running, and when he finally got there, the guy just put up a sign that said, "Out." Inuyasha ran to the next stand, and tried to get in line. To no avail, he was blocked out. He ran to the next, and the next. Finally, he was at the last one which was very close to his blanket, and bought some there. He was walking away, smiling in happiness as he bumped into someone. They were both pulled to the hot sand, and Inuyasha yelled in annoyance.   
  
  


"What the hell? Woman! You made me get sand in my trunks... and you **_RUINED MY COTTON CANDY_**!" He screamed, rubbing his head and looking down at the fluffy substance with sand covering it.   
  
  


"I'm sorry.. I wasn't looking and...-" She looked up at him. "...**ITS YOU**!" She screamed. He looked up at her and saw Kagome.   
  
  


"You stupid **WENCH**! What the hell do you want?!" He said, looking at her with anger.   
  
  


"Nothing! And I'm sorry I ruined your cotton candy, but you could be a little more **CHILDISH** about it!" She screamed, sarcasm dripping from her voice.   
  
  


"Shows what you know! I can be more childish!" He said, dusting his pants off and was going to head back to the hotel room to take a shower. "Now I need a shower, thanks."   
  
  


"Well, so do I, but you don't see me complaining!" She said, getting up. Miroku and Sango took the moment to walk over, and watch them argue. Sango then jumped in.   
  
  


"How about you two go back to your hotel's, and me and Miroku will stay here?" She said, looking around.   
  
  


"Fine."   
  
  


"Fine."   
  
  


**_Fine._**   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: Now, what's Sango up to, leaving Miroku and her alone? Or did she have no intention, but will soon regret it? Find out soon! 


	5. Session Five: Hotel's And Shower Time

**Author's Notes: **Don't you wonder what they'll do when they find out the live in the same hotel? ^.^   
  
  


***   
  
  


"How about you two go back to your hotel's, and me and Miroku will stay here?" She said, looking around.   
  
  


"Fine."   
  
  


"Fine."   
  
  


**_Fine._**   
  
  


***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Soakin' Up The Sun_**

**Session Five**

**Hotel's And Shower Time**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Lost in the fun house,_   
_Dolphin blue._   
_Wherever you're going, I'll swim and find you._   
_I heard you talkin',_   
_Did you whisper my name?_   
_Or did you shout it?_   
_I want you to find find yourself._

_Don't let me down,_   
_Let me down._   
_For too long,_   
_For too long._

_-Dream Hotel_   
_ Texas_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_***_   
  
  


So, Kagome went her way to the exit of the beach, and Inuyasha his own. Inuyasha on his way of walking the short way to the hotel, he was thinking about his current situation. Kikyou.   
  
  


Maybe Miroku was right. He shouldn't be having a long-distance relationship. He couldn't hug her, he couldn't hold her, or kiss her. She had probably had doubts also, and it wasn't right. He didn't even know if he was going to see her again, not counting the contest prize. She was cold, and her skin was pale..   
  
  


..Kagome's was tanned, and her smile was warm. Inuyasha literally slammed his head into a wall. "Woah, what the fuck? That girl is going **DOWN**! I hate her, and I'll beat her to go see Kikyou! I love her after all!" He tried to convince himself of that fact, but realized he couldn't do it.   
  
  


He needed a truly good reason not to love her.   
  
  


Well, he was going to get one, alright.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Kagome walked down the path leading right to the hotel, and sighed. "Stupid Sango.." she muttered to herself. "I don't need a boyfriend.. I'm perfectly fine on my own!" She put on a pouting face.   
  
  


"Hey girl... what are you doing out here all alone?" A voice said from behind her. She turned around and looked at him.   
  
  


"I'm going home, I don't know what you want, but you can go away." Kagome said, turning her back to him and walking away.   
  
  


Big Mistake.   
  
  


The guy pulled out a gun, and she heard it click. "I don't think so. Your not going ANYWHERE." She stopped and turned around to face him, shock and worry on her face. "Your coming with me, honey. Lets say you and me, a night on the town?"   
  
  


She gulped and her eye's widened. She tried to back up, but she was stopped by a firm chest. She turned around and felt a guy grab a hold of her by the arms, and she was squirming to get free. "Oh no, no, no. Little girl, your mine.."   
  
  


The guy went toppling to the ground, as did the guy who had a hold on Kagome. A streak of tan was all they saw, when the girl and whoever saved her had disappeared.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Kagome held her eye's closed shut as tight as a screw, and held on to whoever her savior was. They were carrying her in her arms, so she cuddled up to their chest to not get the wind thrown in her face.   
  
  


"Don't get all close.."   
  
  


Kagome heard words coming out of their mouth, and tried to listen to the ending of the sentence.   
  
  


"..**_wench_**."   
  
  


...   
  
  


Kagome opened her eyes as fast as she could, and let go of him. She squirmed in his hold, and looked up to him. "What the HELL?" Inuyasha looked down at her.   
  
  


"What, no thank you? Shows how nice you are." He said, still running to the hotel. "Stupid idiot, you need some manners. By the way, I'm taking you to my hotel since I have no idea where your staying, and we're here.." He stopped to a halt.   
  
  


"What are you talking about? This is my hotel!" Kagome said, knowingly. Inuyasha literally dropped her, as his eyes became wide. They both realized it at the same time.   
  
  


"NOT AGAIN!"   
  
  


They looked at each other, "You areNOT staying at the same hotel as I am!" Kagome screamed at him.   
  
  


"Well yes, yes I am. Deal with it, you pathetic wench!" He screamed, and walked away. She felt in her bikini pocket for the card.. it was gone. She suddenly was shocked, and did the only thing she could.   
  
  


"Oh... Inuyashaaaa..." Oh, she did not call his name like that! Inuyasha turned around slowly, clearly pissed.   
  
  


"What, WENCH?" He spat.   
  
  


"I sorta' lost my key.. and you know, Sango isn't here so.."   
  
  


"No."   
  
  


"But Inuyasha..-"   
  
  


"No."   
  
  


"Pleaseeeeeeee..."   
  
  


"**NO**!!" He huffed and went into the hotel, running as fast as he could. She ran after him and tried to catch up with him. He slammed his door on her, and she just slid down to the bottom of it, sitting there. "Inuyasha.. let me in.. please.." She moaned.   
  
  


All she could hear was running water. '_He must be taking a shower_.' She thought. Then, she suddenly felt a draft under the door. She looked down, and saw a couple of footsteps coming to the door. She stood up, and was ready to jump as soon as he opened the door.   
  
  


He opened the door, not thinking Kagome was still there, but just to get a drink. As soon as the door opened just a little, she jumped into it, sending it flying open, and landing on the unsuspected Inuyasha. He grinned. "A little 'bit early for this, ne?"   
  
  


She slapped him. "Pervert. I just needed a way in because you wouldn't let me!" She just realized that sand had gotten all over him again from Kagome. He groaned again.   
  
  


"Another shower.. damn you.." He said, from his spot on the floor.   
  
  


Kagome got up, "Not if I get there first!" She ran into the bathroom and locked the door. "Haha!" She said, from within there.   
  
  


He shut the outside door, "You better open up, or I'll break this damn door down!" He yelled, banging it.   
  
  


"I'm already undressed. I don't think you want to do that." He sighed from his place by the door, and went to the bedroom which was right next to the bathroom. He laid down, and decided to take a quick nap, thinking Kagome would be gone after he woke up.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Kagome washed her hair and her body. It was so nice to be in a warm shower, but it needed to be a bit cooler in here. So, she got out of the shower for a second, unlocked the door, and opened it quickly. She shut it again, the cold air already coming in. She jumped back in the shower, opening the curtains to let the cold air in.   
  
  


_She forgot to lock the door._   
  
  


She washed her hair, until it was nice and silky, and got all the sand off of her. She jumped out, and dried herself with the towel that was on the shelf, courtesy of the hotel. She was singing a light song to herself. She shut the water off, and put the towel back on the shelf, leaving her totally exposed. She brushed her hair with her fingers, and washed her face.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Inuyasha woke up, and didn't hear water anymore. He didn't feel any hot air either that would have shown she was still here. He got up off of the bed, and went to the bathroom so he could take a quick shower. He put his ear to the door, and didn't hear anything. He opened the door, slowly, seeing that it wasn't locked. He wasn't worried anymore that she was in there, so he opened the door fully.   
  
  


He was smiling because he would get cleaned quickly, and then probably order some take-out for him and Miroku. He walked in, hot air hitting him. '_Oh..no.._' He opened his eyes fully, and saw the fully exposed Kagome in front of him, standing like a deer caught in headlights.   
  
  


**'Oh..damn..'**   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: A nice kinda' cliffie, ne? Find out what happens to Kagome next chapter! 


	6. Session Six: Exposed

**Author's Note: **Poor poor Kagome... Lucky lucky Inuyasha. ^.^   
  
  


***   
  
  


Inuyasha woke up, and didn't hear water anymore. He didn't feel any hot air either that would have shown she was still here. He got up off of the bed, and went to the bathroom so he could take a quick shower. He put his ear to the door, and didn't hear anything. He opened the door, slowly, seeing that it wasn't locked. He wasn't worried anymore that she was in there, so he opened the door fully.   
  
  


He was smiling because he would get cleaned quickly, and then probably order some take-out for him and Miroku. He walked in, hot air hitting him. '_Oh..no.._' He opened his eyes fully, and saw the fully exposed Kagome in front of him, standing like a deer caught in headlights.   
  
  


**'Oh..damn..'**   
  
  


***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Soakin' Up The Sun_**

**Session Six**

**Exposed**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_The closer the truth, the more that I want you,_   
_The clearer the goal the stronger the need,_   
_The cleaner the break, the more that I love you._   
_It feels so good we must be there._   
_I've solved your little mystery baby, discovered your identity._   
_But have no fear know baby, your secrets really safe with me._   
_I found your cover slipping much more than you should show, you could have kept it hidden._   
_But now your heart is exposed._

_-Secret Identity_   
_ Minty_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***   
  
  


Miroku stood at the dock with Sango, just sitting peacefully together. They looked like the perfect couple, and they held many secrets. "Its been awhile, hasn't it, Miroku?" Sango spoke.   
  
  


"Yes, yes it has." Miroku agreed, sitting closer to Sango, somewhat.   
  
  


The truth was, they had known each other for a long time, but haven't seen each other for over five or six years. They lost contact from awhile ago, but they didn't want to tell Inuyasha or Kagome, because then they would get suspicious. Also, it would get in the way of their friendship's, and Inuyasha and Kagome's possible relationship.   
  
  


They lost contact, that day.. it looked exactly like this one..   
  
  


**_-Flashback-_**   
  
  


_A twelve year old Sango stood, at an open dock down at her neighbor's house. She watched the water dance, going on for miles and miles, while the horizon was falling right before her eyes. The sun was setting, and it was wonderfully breath-taking. She dipped her toes in the water, and laid her body down, flat. She looked up and saw Miroku's face._   
  
  


_"Miroku, what are you doing here?" She questioned him._   
  
  


_He sat down next to her, and stroked her cheek. "Sango.. I have something to tell you.."_   
  
  


_Sango became nervous, and a blush spread across her cheeks. She looked at him fully, and he spoke. "Sango.. I'm moving to Hawaii."_   
  
  


_Sango's heart lodged itself all the way up her throat, and she choked on his words. "Miroku! You can't leave.. you just can't!"_   
  
  


_The breath between them was closed, when Miroku leaned in, and gently touched his lips to hers. He ended it, and looked at her. "Sango, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..-" He was cut off when Sango wrapped her arms around his neck._   
  
  


_"I'll miss you... so.. so.. much." She pulled him tighter to her, and he wrapped his arms around her as well. "Why do you have to leave California? Please.. stay with me.."_   
  
  


_"I wish I could Sango, I wish I could." He said, regretfully. A car was driving up, in the distance, and he kissed her one last time._   
  
  


_"I'll follow you Miroku.. I'll see you again, someday."_   
  
  


_"Someday." Miroku repeated, and got into the car. His soul left with him that day, leaving Sango behind._   
  
  


_But, not without giving Sango his heart._   
  
  


_***_   
  
  


_A couple years later, Sango and Kagome's mom got together, and decided to move to Hawaii also, but different parts. She never found out the reason why, but her and Kagome flew there._   
  
  


_Sango always hoped to see Miroku again, and she finally got her wish this time. Just one wish, the most important one to her, was granted._   
  
  


_And the day she arrived to Hawaii, she stood on a dock, the same one she was standing on now, watching the sunset._   
  
  


_***_   
  
  


"So, Miroku, what has been going on? Fill me in." Sango said, staring out into the horizon.   
  
  


**(AN: Right now, I suggest you download "I Love You," By: Sarah McLachlan)**   
  
  


"_I have a smile.. stretched from ear to ear_..." Miroku began singing lightly. Sango smiled as tears began to form in her eye's. That was her favorite song when she was twelve, and she always told her friend's it was her favorite. The day before Miroku left, he had sung that song to her, but she was too entranced with the words to know what he was saying. Now, it was time she understood.   
  
  


"..._to see you walking down the road. We meet at the lights, I stare for a while. The world around disappears_..." Miroku put his arm around Sango's waist, and she snuggled into his embrace. He put his head on top of her's, and continued, stroking her hair lightly.   
  
  


"_Just you and me, on this island of hope. A breath between us could be miles, Let me surround you. My sea to your shore, let me be the calm you seek_..." Miroku kept on singing, and wouldn't stop, not for anyone. This moment was perfect, and no one could ruin it for them. The sun was further down in the horizon now, so it was almost dark. You could see the stars starting to become visible, and to say the least, it was romantic.   
  
  


"_Oh and every time I'm close to you, there's too much I can't say, and you just walk away. And I forgot to tell you, I love you. And the night's too long, and cold here without you. I grieve in my condition, for I cannot find the strength to say I need you so_..." He lifted her head up, and looked into her beautiful magenta eye's. Their gazes both softened, as Miroku continued, a light, gentle smile upon his face.   
  
  


"_Oh and every time I'm close to you, there's too much I can't say, and you just walk away. And I forgot to tell you I love you. And the night's too long, and cold here without you_..." He ended the song quietly, and hummed the rest of the instrumental part. She smiled, and let a tear escape. He wiped it away with his thumb, and said, "You didn't think I would forget, did you?"   
  
  


"I had _no_ doubts, Miroku." She drifted her eye's close, as did Miroku. Miroku leaned down, and Sango leaned up. Their lips met in a passionate, needed kiss, and Sango hugged her body closer to his. The sun fully set, and the stars twinkled above them. The moon shone down on their forms, making them glow with joy and love.   
  
  


They broke apart, and just sat there together at the dock, watching the ripples of water beneath their feet.   
  
  


***   
  
  
  


"**PERVERT**!" Kagome screamed, throwing everything possible she could at Inuyasha, successfully knocking him over.   
  
  


"You.. **STUPID WENCH**! What the **_HELL_** are you still doing here?" He demanded, and looked away from her.   
  
  


"I said, **SANGO HAS THE KEY**! I can't go anywhere without her!" She screamed, wrapping a towel around herself. She was in another predicament too. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to have an extra long shirt, would you?" She smiled gently.   
  
  


"Yeah, fine, you can take it." He went to the closet, and pulled out a nice long black shirt. She grabbed it from him and locked the door. He waited about five minutes, and she came out only dressed in a long black shirt.   
  
  


She held her bikini in one hand, and said, "I'm putting this in the sink to clean." She stuck it in there, and turned the water on. She put some soap and let it sit there, making the water drain close up. She sighed, and looked at the clock on the microwave. 8:48 PM it said. She began to feel tired, all that driving and a hard day getting to her. She literally was falling, until strong arms caught her.   
  
  


"So.. tired.." She managed to grumble out, and Inuyasha just placed her on his bed, and tucked her in.   
  
  


"Its the least I can do since I accidentally walked in on you.." He blushed, and turned the lights out in that room. He shut the door, and jumped in the shower, cleaning himself up again. He got out quickly, dried himself, and picked up the cell phone he left on the table. "Yes, hello. I would like to order.. um.." Inuyasha thought for a second, '_What would a girl like her like_?'   
  
  


"Oh yes, I would like to order pizza, extra cheese. Large, for two." He said, proud that he thought of something.   
  
  


"Okay, we have that. Where do you live, or stay sir?" They said, listening for his reply.   
  
  


"Blue Blossom Hotel, Room Number Fifteen, Fourth Floor."   
  
  


"It should be there in about ten minutes. Thank you for ordering!" They hung up the phone, as did Inuyasha. He only turned on a dim kitchen light, and turned all the other lights off. Kagome was sound asleep, and he awaited the arrival of the pizza.   
  
  


Well, **one day down, six to go**. Before the contest, that is.   
  
  


***   
  
  


About fifteen minutes later, he got the pizza to the table, and opened the door to his room. He shook Kagome, and she **wouldn't** wake up. He rolled her over. She **still wouldn't** wake up. He hit her lightly on the arm. She **STILL wouldn't** wake up. He started to get irritated with her. He just picked her up, and dropped her on a chair. She opened her eye's slowly.   
  
  


"Ugh.. where am I? Sango, is that you?" She said, tiredly, rubbing one eye.   
  
  


"Far from it." Inuyasha replied, putting a slice of pizza in front of her.   
  
  


"What the hell? Why am I here? Why are you being so nice? What..-" He cut her off.   
  
  


"Do you always ask this many questions? Just be grateful, and eat." He said, sitting down next to her.   
  
  


"Fine." She took a bite out of the pizza, and began chewing at the crust. Someone suddenly opened the door, and it was Miroku with Sango in his arms. Kagome and Inuyasha just looked over at them suspiciously.   
  
  


Kagome was about to say something, when Miroku said, "Okay, I'm going to bed. Goodnight you guys." He went into the room, Sango following right behind him, putting her room's key on the table next to Kagome.   
  
  


"Isn't this _YOUR_ hotel room?" Kagome asked, looking at the now closed door.   
  
  


"Yes, yes it is." He said, smugly. He looked at the now locked door, and knew there was only one place he could possibly sleep tonight. He looked over at Kagome, giving her a big smile.   
  
  


"No."   
  
  


"Dude, I let you in here, and I bought you pizza!"   
  
  


"I didn't ask."   
  
  


"Please?"   
  
  


"No."   
  
  


"**PLEASE**!?"   
  
  


"**NO**!"   
  
  


"Fine, if you let me, I'll umm.. take you somewhere tomorrow morning!" He said, trying to think of something.   
  
  


"Lets make a deal, you show me some of your moves on the board tomorrow morning, and I'll let you stay." She said, looking at him.   
  
  


"Deal." He got up and got his surfboard, along with some money, his wallet, cell-phone, and any other stuff he needed. She picked up the card on the table. "What's your room number?"   
  
  


"**14**."   
  
  


They both stopped dead in their tracks, and groaned. Again, again they were placed right next to each other, **RIGHT** in the same hotel. Boy, was that some coincidence.   
  
  


They walked one room over, and slammed the door shut on their way in, when Kagome started making crying noises. "Inuyasha.. your _NOT_ going to like what I'm going to tell you.."   
  
  


"What is it **NOW**?"   
  
  


"Well, you see, we didn't have enough money to get _TWO_ beds.." She said, her voice getting more heavy from her being tired. "So, we got one big bed.."   
  
  


Inuyasha slammed his head against the wall. "Look, I hate you, and you know it." He said, hate dropping from his words every syllable.   
  
  


"Your point? I hate your guts too. I hope you burn in hell." Kagome finished, not really in the mood for arguing.   
  
  


"Then why the hell are we here, and talking like this?" Inuyasha said, needing to be reminded.   
  
  


"Because our best friend's decided they would get together and have wild sex, so you have to stay and enjoy this calm atmosphere with me." She opened the door to the bedroom. "Okay, we both hate each other, and nothing is going on. Nor, will it ever. So, as long as we stay on separate sides of the bed, we're okay."   
  
  


"Fine." He got ready for bed, as did Kagome. They both hopped in, and Kagome turned out the lights.   
  
  


It was silent. You couldn't hear anything, and a small light illuminated their room, it was the moon.   
  
  


"Goodnight, Inuyasha." Kagome said, rolling over.   
  
  


"Goodnight, wench." Inuyasha said, rolling over the other way.   
  
  


Kagome managed a smile, and laughed a little. "I just find it so funny, that we just met each other today, and we're sleeping in the same bed."   
  
  


"Well, life does have its bad points." Inuyasha said, looking out the window.   
  
  


"Yeah.. and its.. wonderful... ones.." Kagome drifted off into sleep, and Inuyasha could tell by her light breathing. He rolled over again, now facing her face. He looked into her's, and smiled.   
  
  


**He shut his eyes, and got ready for the long day he would have tomorrow.**   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: Aww.. Sango and Miroku!! ^.^ 

Well, lets get this point across before I go on: Inuyasha and Kagome don't HATE each other, but just a tiny bit away from hate. More like, dislike greatly. Their just acquaintances, and that's all they are for now. So, don't get your hopes up, just _yet_. *wink* 

Review for the next chappie. ^___^ 


	7. Session Seven: Surfin' Blues

**Author's Note: **Kouga is back! And Inuyasha is with Kagome! How will this end up?   
  
  


***   
  
  


"Then why the hell are we here, and talking like this?" Inuyasha said, needing to be reminded.   
  
  


"Because our best friend's decided they would get together and have wild sex, so you have to stay and enjoy this calm atmosphere with me." She opened the door to the bedroom. "Okay, we both hate each other, and nothing is going on. Nor, will it ever. So, as long as we stay on separate sides of the bed, we're okay."   
  
  


"Fine." He got ready for bed, as did Kagome. They both hopped in, and Kagome turned out the lights.   
  
  


It was silent. You couldn't hear anything, and a small light illuminated their room, it was the moon.   
  
  


"Goodnight, Inuyasha." Kagome said, rolling over.   
  
  


"Goodnight, wench." Inuyasha said, rolling over the other way.   
  
  


Kagome managed a smile, and laughed a little. "I just find it so funny, that we just met each other today, and we're sleeping in the same bed."   
  
  


"Well, life does have its bad points." Inuyasha said, looking out the window.   
  
  


"Yeah.. and its.. wonderful... ones.." Kagome drifted off into sleep, and Inuyasha could tell by her light breathing. He rolled over again, now facing her face. He looked into her's, and smiled.   
  
  


He shut his eyes, and got ready for the long day he would have tomorrow.   
  
  


***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Soakin' Up The Sun_**

**Session Seven**

**Surfin' Blues**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_If ev'rybody had an ocean across the U.S.A.,_   
_Then ev'rybody'd be surfin' like Californ-I-A._   
_You'd see 'em wearin' their baggies. Huarachi sandals, too._   
_A bushy bushy blonde hairdo. Surfin' U.S.A._

_You'll catch 'em surfin' at Del Mar. Ventura County Line._   
_Santa Cruz and Trestles. Australia's Narabine._   
_All over Manhattan, and down Doheny way._   
_Ev'rybody's gone surfin'. Surfin' U.S.A._

_We'll all be plannin' out a route we're gonna take real soon._   
_We're waxin' down our surfboards. We can't wait for June._   
_We'll all be gone for the summer. We're on safari to stay._   
_Tell the teacher we're surfin'. Surfin' U.S.A._

_-Surfin' U.S.A._   
_ Beach Boys_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***   
  
  


It was about 7:00 AM when Inuyasha woke up, and jumped out of bed, literally. Sometime, during the night, he had wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and she wrapped her hands around his neck. He stared at where he was lying, and sighed. He went into the bathroom, and changed, and got ready for the day. He decided to just let Kagome sleep, and walk out on the balcony. He was sitting out there for about twenty minutes, when a fully dressed Kagome came up behind him.   
  
  


"You ready to run?" She said, smiling. She held onto her surfboard, and smiled. He sighed and looked at her.   
  
  


"Yup. All ready." He grabbed his surfboard and they both walked outside to the beach.   
  
  


***   
  
  


About ten minutes later, they were there, and Inuyasha was showing off, as usual. He was amazing, and the way he moved his body, was wonderful. She thought she had no chance, but then she remembered that guy she met yesterday and taught her a little bit of surfing techniques. She could so far get on, and balance.   
  
  


He finally got off the board, and smiled at her. "If you think you can win, your _mistaken_ little girl."   
  
  


"I don't think so." A masculine voice came from behind him. His eyes narrowed, as he slowly turned to look behind him.   
  
  


"And what the _fuck_ are you doing here, wolf?" Inuyasha said, dangerously.   
  
  


"I'm the surfer instructor. I have every right to be here. So, why don't you just go off and flirt with some girls, while I have some time with Kagome, ne?" Kouga said, putting his hands on Kagome's shoulders.   
  
  


Inuyasha shrugged. "Sure, go right ahead." He didn't care, not one little bit what happened to that girl, she could rot in hell. He walked off, back to the hotel room to play some of those game systems he saw earlier..   
  
  


"So, Kagome. What do you need to learn now? Some tricks that will make you win.. oh I know!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her out to the water.   
  
  


In no time, they were surfing and doing really awesome tricks. Inuyasha decided to come back and watch, and felt just a small pang in his heart because of the way she smiled at him. She never smiled at _him_ like that, well damn, she never **SMILED **at him! He flattened his ears to his head, and had on a puppy-dog-face look. He watched, and when Kouga and Kagome came into shore, she was laughing and having a wonderful time.   
  
  


She sat down next to Inuyasha. "Hey, that was great. Thanks so much, I'll see you tomorrow then?"   
  
  


"Sure, same time, same place." Kouga said. Kagome leaned up and kissed him on the cheek good-bye. Now, that _NEVER_ happened to Inuyasha!   
  
  


He had, had enough. "Okay, wolf. Keep your filthy paw's off her, understand me?" Inuyasha said, getting a tad-bit jealous of all this stuff. He was fed up, enough was enough.   
  
  


"Why should I? She needs someone who cares for her, not who ignores her and makes rude comments about her." Kouga scowled.   
  
  


"Because, your not good enough for her, you fag!" He said, getting his fists clenched together if needed.   
  
  


Kagome stood there with an arched eye-brow. She was watching this scene with much pleasure, and was almost on the point of breaking out in laughter.   
  
  


"Oh, like you are?" Kouga began.   
  
  


"Well, I'm a better choice! At least I would protect her!"   
  
  


"I would love her!"   
  
  


"I would kiss her!"   
  
  


"I would...-" Before that comment was made, Kagome had fallen over on her towel and laughed so hard, tears were coming to her eyes.   
  
  


"You.. guys.. are fighting over who would love me more? Oh Inuyasha, I think you hit your head.." She laughed some more, while they both just stood there.   
  
  


"Well, I'll talk to you later, Kagome." Kouga walked away, to the other side of the beach. Kagome was still laughing, and Inuyasha kneeled down next to her, and whispered quietly into her ear,   
  
  


"I _still _hate you." He poured sand all over her, and walked away.   
  
  


She stopped laughing and now groaned. Luckily, Sango came down finally, and helped her up. "So, have a fun time with Miroku?"   
  
  


Sango's face turned red, and she looked down at her feet. Kagome grinned. "I'll take that as a yes, but for now, you wanna' catch a movie?"   
  
  


Sango smiled, "Sure, which one?"   
  
  


"I don't know, whatever is out there. Lets go!" Kagome grabbed the car keys out of Sango's hands and raced her to the car.   
  
  


***   
  
  


They were now at the movies, with a big bag of popcorn, and two drinks. It was nice and cold in there, but Kagome was freezing. They started watching the movie when it came on, and suddenly two people came stumbling in, running up to their row. They sat down next to them, and Kagome paid them no mind. She kept watching the movie, and suddenly, she sneezed. Someone behind her gave her a tissue, and she said a quiet, "Thank you."   
  
  


Apparently, the guy next to her knew her voice. "Kagome, if that's you, I am going to strangle you." The guy said, looking over at Kagome. Kagome closed her eye's, and breathed in deeply.   
  
  


"Well, Inuyasha, if that's you, then I'm going to slap you as hard as I can." Kagome said, rubbing her temples.   
  
  


"I hate you.." They both said, sighing. They always met up, and it was starting to get really annoying. Whoever planned this, was as good as dead. Miroku went and sat next to Sango, so they were all alone on one end. Kagome started shivering and chattering her teeth together. Inuyasha got annoyed, and gave her his jacket.   
  
  


She looked up to him suspiciously, and took the jacket. She whispered a quiet, "Thanks." And she smiled. Inuyasha just smirked, and watched the rest of the movie. At the ending, Kagome got up, but slipped. Inuyasha caught her, their faces inches apart, when Inuyasha himself ruined it. "You are a klutz."   
  
  


"Well, thank you." Kagome said, standing up on her own two feet. She brushed any dirt off of her, and Miroku and Sango followed them. They all got to their cars, when Sango suddenly jumped in with Miroku in his car and drove off. Kagome and Inuyasha looked slowly at each other.   
  
  


"Okay, this is getting REALLY annoying." Inuyasha said, plainly mad.   
  
  


"Tell me about it." Kagome scowled. "Well, I was planning to go back to the hotel to go into the indoor pool.. would you mind?" She said, not really caring.   
  
  


"No, lets go. You drive, your car." He said, jumping in her car with her.   
  
  


She started up the car, and they headed back to the hotel.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Kagome sat in the warm jacuzzi, letting herself relax to the fullest. She closed her eye's, in total peace. But that was interrupted when Inuyasha came over and sat across from her. "Can't you ever leave me alone?" She complained.   
  
  


"No." Inuyasha said, relaxing as well.   
  
  


"Fine, whatever floats your boat.." Her body began to slip slowly further down, the bubbles making it unable to see under you. She yawned, as did Inuyasha. Kagome said, "Well, I'm going to get some ice-cream out in the stores that are around here.. I'll be back later.."   
  
  


"Okay, I'm coming."   
  
  


"Who invited you?"   
  
  


"Me, myself, and I."   
  
  


"Ugh, fine. But, then again, I think I'll stay here for about another half an hour, then we'll leave.." She said, making up her mind.   
  
  


"Fine with me.." Inuyasha fell asleep right there in the jacuzzi.   
  
  


Kagome got out, and jumped into the normal pool, letting the water engulf her body. She rose up out of the water like a mermaid, and did a couple flips underwater. She could taste the chorine, and hated it. She still swam though. She got out of the water, when she saw a poster by the pool.   
  
  


**_Carnival, June 28th, 2004 On Board Walk_**   
  
  


She grinned. No more ice-cream! She ran over to Inuyasha, deciding it would be only fair to tell him, "Inuyasha, there is a carnival today on the board-walk, I'm going, wanna' come?" She said, pointing to the poster.   
  
  


"Um.. maybe I'll catch up with you later, I have stuff to do.." He said, getting up and heading back to the hotel room.   
  
  


"Alright, bye!" Kagome ran out, to the board walk.   
  
  


***   
  
  


Inuyasha went into the hotel room, and finally got some privacy to himself. He looked at his cell phone, and saw he missed a call. It was Kikyou. He called her back, out of kindness.   
  
  


"Hey Kikyou."   
  
  


"Hey Inuyasha, I just called earlier to see how your doing.. met anyone new lately?" Kikyou asked.   
  
  


"A girl named Kagome, and a girl named Sango. Their both really nice.." Inuyasha said, trying to be polite. He for some reason didn't get that warm feeling he got anymore when he talked to Kikyou. He was really starting to re-think this whole thing.   
  
  


"Oh, that's nice. Maybe I can meet them one day." She said, not showing any emotion in her voice for that statement.   
  
  


"Maybe.." Inuyasha said, then he looked at his watch. "Gotta' run, talk to you later."   
  
  


"Bye honey!"   
  
  


He hung up without saying anything loving to her. He sighed and sat down. This was really getting to him, he really didn't love her anymore. But why was that? Had someone already gone and replaced her? He couldn't think of anyone. He just closed his eyes, and then got up. He got his key, and everything he needed. He went out, and headed for the board walk to see Kagome.   
  
  


Wait, did he _want_ to see Kagome?   
  
  


**Yes.**   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: Aww.. he wants to see Kagome! And is he getting over Kikyou? Maybe.. but maybe I'll just have something happen where he likes her more! Well, not really. See the carnival next chapter! 


	8. Session Eight: Carnival Paradise

**Author's Note: **Carnival time!! Prizes, rides, this will be good!! 

Thankies much to my 200th review, **Daman 388**! You know you wanted to be mentioned. I can just tell. :p *gives pocky* ..and thankies much to everyone else! I couldn't have gotten this far without you!   


***   
  
  


He hung up without saying anything loving to her. He sighed and sat down. This was really getting to him, he really didn't love her anymore. But why was that? Had someone already gone and replaced her? He couldn't think of anyone. He just closed his eyes, and then got up. He got his key, and everything he needed. He went out, and headed for the board walk to see Kagome.   
  
  


Wait, did he _want_ to see Kagome?   
  
  


**Yes.**   
  
  


***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Soakin' Up The Sun_**

**Session Eight**

**Carnival Paradise**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_When I'm with you its paradise._   
_No place on Earth could be so nice._   
_Through the crystal waterfalls, I hear you call._   
_Just take my hand its paradise,_   
_You kiss me once, I'll kiss you twice._   
_And as I gaze into your eyes,_   
_I realize its paradise._

_Now I know the sweetest dreams can all come true,_   
_'Cause I found Heaven here on earth when I found you._   
_Its nothing I could ever make up,_   
_How I hope I never wake up,_   
_Just to find this isn't true reality._

_-Paradise_   
_ Kaci_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***   
  
  


Inuyasha stood behind Kagome, and watched her trying to win a big fuzzy purple poodle. He said, "Here, let me try." He took the last ball, and hit the figure, winning it for Kagome. He gave it to her. "Now, that's true strength, wench." He said, mockingly.   
  
  


She decided to let that one go, since he had won her the puppy. She hugged it tightly to her body, and walked with Inuyasha to where ever he was leading her. "So, where we headed to?" She said, wondering.   
  
  


"Well, I saw this awesome roller coaster...-"   
  
  


"**NO**." She said, firmly, stopping dead in her tracks. She seemed to noticed they had a lot of those kinds of arguments.   
  
  


"What? Don't tell me little baby Kagome is scared.." He grinned like a mad-man, and it took all his will-power not to start laughing at her.   
  
  


"So what if I am? I don't want to go, and you can't make me!" She said, planting her feet on the ground.   
  
  


Inuyasha was suddenly inches away from her face, grinning softly. Kagome blushed, "Care to make a wager on that?" He spoke. He suddenly lifted her up from the ground, and ran at full speed, getting to the roller coaster in a matter of thirty seconds. She was trying to get away from his grip, screaming and yelling at him. He put his hand on her mouth, and said, "I have two tickets here for this ride. Here ya' go!" He stuck the tickets in the man's hand.   
  
  


They only needed two more passengers, which they just got, and the seat belts and holdings around them tightened and closed. Kagome was panicking, and screaming to let her off. Inuyasha told the man to come to him, and he did. He put a hundred dollar bill in his hand and said, "Make it **extra** fast." He winked, and the man nodded and smiled. He went over to the controls, and put it on "Super Fast."   
  
  


Kagome had her eye's shut, and she was close to crying. She didn't want to be on here, she was scared! Inuyasha looked over at her, grinning evilly. He started to feel it move, and they were going up a hill, everyone on the ride screaming with anticipation. There had to be at least two hundred people on this ride, he realized when he looked back. Courtesy of the man who ran it, he put Kagome and Inuyasha in the front so they could go head first. The ride suddenly stopped at the top of the hill, giving them a good look at the ground. Inuyasha remembered the sign, and smiled evilly. He whispered over to Kagome,   
  
  


"One_ thousand_ foot drop." Instead, Kagome's stomach dropped. The roller costar started going very slowly over the edge, and as soon as it was about to go down, Inuyasha spoke again. "Get ready, 'cause here we.. **GO**!" The roller costar dropped, and Kagome was screaming as loud as she could. She held into the bars as tight as she could, and she was crying. Inuyasha was having the time of his life. He was laughing, and holding his arms out of the seat. He felt like he was flying, and it was wonderful.   
  
  


Then, it stopped again, Kagome thinking it was over, and opening her eyes. They, were in front of the biggest loop she had ever seen. The carriage began to go backwards slowly, and then went full force around the loop, having five loops ahead of them. She thought she was dying, so she screamed out, "**INUYASHA! IF I DIE, I'LL HAUNT YOU FOREVER**!" She was about to cling to the bars again, when she just reached out for anything. Her hands landed on Inuyasha's arm, and he just looked over at her.   
  
  


He was confused at her motion, but let her keep her hand there since she was so scared. This was his fault after all, but he enjoyed every moment of it. He began to laugh again, as the wind blew at this figure with force. He closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply. He smiled widely, and Kagome was still screaming. It may have been just the moment, or the feeling he was in, but he put his hand over the hand that rested on his arm, stroking it gently.   
  
  


Kagome stopped screaming, and opened her eye's to look at him. He had his eye's closed, and was laughing happily. Her hair was being blown around everywhere, but it seemed time stopped for her, as the ride when she felt his skin come in contact with her's. She was puzzled, but, for some reason, she now felt safe. Like, he would protect her if anything happened, and nothing could go wrong. She leaned forward, and pulled her hands away from him. She spread out like a bird, and let the ride have its full effect on her. She was starting to enjoy it now.   
  
  


She was free, and nothing could harm her. She felt invincible, and she could conquer anything in the world. She smiled, and closed her eye's, imagining a wonderful scene as her flying like a bird. Inuyasha looked over at her, and smiled. '_She finally learned to enjoy it. I'm glad_.'   
  
  


It once again may have been the moment, or what was going on, but he leaned out about as far as she did, and grabbed her hand. They were together as one now, letting the wind put its force on both of them. They both had big smiles, and wonderful laughs.   
  
  


It was paradise.   
  
  


The ride stopped, and Kagome and Inuyasha were the first to be released. They got back the items they left behind so it wouldn't fall off during the ride. They walked off the platform, and when Kagome walked on the ground, she fell. The ride started getting to her, and she started to feel dizzy. Inuyasha ran over to her. "Kagome, Kagome! What the hell is wrong with you?" He said, showing a little bit of concern.   
  
  


Kagome made herself stand up, but she was still wobbly, so Inuyasha allowed her to put one arm around his neck so he could support her. She all of a sudden started laughing even in her state, "Inuyasha, since **WHEN **have you been concerned for _ME_?"   
  
  


Inuyasha realized what he was doing, and cruelly, dropped her. "I'm not concerned for you, _stupid_! Where the hell did you get that idea?" Then he remembered back on the ride where he grabbed her hand, and blushed.   
  
  


Kagome got up from being dropped, and composed herself. The dizzy part of her mind was gone, and she brushed all the dirt off her body. "_I liked the concerned Inuyasha better._" She said, and walked off to another ride.   
  
  


Inuyasha stood there in shock at what she just said, '_Did she just say.. she LIKED the concerned Inuyasha_?' He thought to himself, and was puzzled to say the least. He just followed behind her, to see where she was going this time. "Where are you going, wench?" He said, waiting for a response.   
  
  


Kagome just kept walking, holding the poodle in her arms. She spoke, "I'm going on a civilized ride, because the carnival is closing soon." Kagome said, trying to get to her favorite ride.   
  
  


"Which would be?" He hoped it wasn't something like a pony thing or anything, but a good ride.   
  
  


"That." She pointed, and stopped. Inuyasha stopped behind her, as she pointed to the ferris wheel.   
  
  


"Oh, right. Can I come?" Inuyasha said, surprised he even asked. Kagome turned around and looked at him, surprised also.   
  
  


"You want to come.. with_ me_?" Kagome said, looking at him funny now. '_Maybe he's on drugs_..' Kagome thought, snidely.   
  
  


"Um.. yeah.." He put his hands in his pockets, and walked up to Kagome. He held out a hand, "Lets go?" He said, asking.   
  
  


She took his hand. The sun had set now, and the stars were visible in the sky. It was dark, but the moon gave the ground a glow so you could see which path to take. Kagome was glad it was dark, so he couldn't see her blushing. "Lets go." She responded, leading him to the last ride and game of the day. Inuyasha gave the woman tickets, and did another blackmail job. Except this one, he wasn't sure why he did it himself.   
  
  


He put another hundred dollar bill in his hand. "Stop it when I get to the top, and make it stay there for at least ten minutes." The woman nodded, and smiled at him.   
  
  


"I wish you luck." She said. Inuyasha wasn't sure what she meant by that, but got in the cart with Kagome. It was going up slowly, and they stopped at the top. Kagome didn't know that this was special cart they got into, because the top and the windows of the cart went down, so you could see the view of the beach and stars perfectly. She smiled, and hugged the puppy she got from Inuyasha, and breathed in the damp air of the night. It wasn't cold, but just perfect.   
  
  


Two days down, five to go.   
  
  


She leaned out of the cart, and looked down. She could see the beach, and how it glittered beneath them. A leaf fell into their cart, and she blew it down to the ocean. She couldn't see its landing, but she heard the tiny little plop of it onto the water. She leaned back into the cart, and smiled. "Thank you.."   
  
  


Inuyasha looked over at her, "Thank you for what?"   
  
  


"Giving me a nice time, I haven't had one like this in awhile.." She trailed off. Inuyasha slid next to her, and smiled.   
  
  


He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Your **still** a dumb wench."   
  
  


"And you should **still **burn in hell." Kagome said, cuddling into him.   
  
  


They both looked up to each other. "I** still** hate you." They both said, laughing.   
  
  


Kagome stopped laughing, and looked up to him gently. "_Friends_?" She said.   
  
  


"_Friends_." Inuyasha said, smiling down at her.   
  
  


They both didn't know this, but they thought the same thing at the some exact time. '_Only friends_?'   
  
  


**_Only friends._**   
  
  


***   
  
  


AN: You know we gotta' change that. 


	9. Session Nine: Followers

**Author's Note: **Now, whatever happened to Miroku and Sango? Find out! 

To **Madmoomoos**: I'm taking a break because I've been writing straight ever since like.. sometime last year in June or something. Its time for a break.. and when I come back, it'll be with a bang! ;) 

To **Yami Inuyasha8o8**: Holy shit. You made the biggest/longest review I have ever seen in my life. Congrads. 

To my friend Will P., thankies much for taking the time to read and review my story! 

Muah. I'm in a really good mood.. I'm going to see VanHellsing tonight with my bestest buddies.. its gonna' be an awesome movie! 

Ok. Fanfiction.net offically sucks. It keeps screwing up my formatting, and I can't do anything about it. So, this chapter is going to look really funny, and maybe out of shape. 

--- 

Kagome stopped laughing, and looked up to him gently. "_Friends_?" She said. 

"_Friends_." Inuyasha said, smiling down at her. 

They both didn't know this, but they thought the same thing at the some exact time. '_Only friends_?' 

**_Only friends._**

--- 

**_Soakin' Up The Sun_**

**Session Nine**

**Followers**

_Aruba, Jamaica 'ooo I wanna' take you,_   
_Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama._   
_Key largo, Montego, baby why don't we go?_   
_Jamaica!_

_Off the Florida Keys,_   
_There's a place called Kokomo._   
_That's where you wanna go to get away from it all!_

_Bodies in the sand,_   
_Tropical drink melting in your hand._   
_We'll be falling in love,_   
_To the rhythm of a steel drum band..._   
_Down in Kokomo._

_-Kokomo_   
_ Beach Boys_

_---_

Miroku and Sango were now in Kagome and Sango's hotel room, lying on the bed, laughing as hard as they could. Secretly, all day, they had been following Kagome and Inuyasha around at the carnival, and they got their friend's that they met there to operate the rides. They made a couple dollars, thanks to Inuyasha. They would have stopped the ferries wheel anyway, and made the roller coaster go extra fast, but Inuyasha beat them to it. 

They finally got a little bit closer, but Miroku was having doubts on them getting together because of that contest and that whole thing was Kouga. This was the point of any relationship with Inuyasha, that he would start protecting you. So, when Kouga came around next time, Kouga was going down. Especially since they had that reputation together. 

That contest was a big factor on what was going to happen. Now, Miroku was sure he would screw up somewhere along the line, and mention Kikyou. That was going to be the biggest downfall of his life, and he didn't know how Inuyasha would get around that one. Kagome would probably start to ignore him, and maybe get a little depressed. Or hey, maybe she would use her charm to win him over. Most likely what he thought of before. 

Sango, on the other hand was worried about Kagome. She knew Kagome could be sensitive, and that's why she didn't have a boyfriend. She was always afraid of rejection, and how bad it would hurt her. So, if Inuyasha screwed this one up, Sango was going to introduce him to a little friend of her's. Actually, a hundred pound friend of her's, her prized boomerang she got when she went to Australia. 

So, they both got up, and got ready for bed, it was already 1:14 AM, and they needed some sleep if they were going to do more match-making tomorrow. 

Sango turned out the lights and snuggled up to the boy that was sleeping right beside her. They cuddled together, and Sango rested her head on Miroku's chest. She whispered lightly, "Good night, _I love you_." 

"_I love you too_.." Miroku kissed her forehead, and they both fell asleep in each other's arms. 

--- 

Inuyasha and Kagome went back to the hotel room and Kagome went to Inuyasha's to pick up her stuff. "Miroku!" Inuyasha called out in the room. No one answered, so he went to the bed-room, and saw no one there. He sighed, and looked over at Kagome. 

"No, not AGAIN." She sighed, and rolled her eyes. They both realized Sango and Miroku probably took HER room, so she was now going to have to spend the night at Inuyasha's. "I'm _so_ sorry.." She said, moaning into her hands. 

"You better be, this is the LAST time I'm spending a night with you!" He screamed out of regret. 

"I hope so." Kagome went in to the bedroom, and yelled, "**NO**!" 

"Oh, um, yeah. I forgot, we have the same situation as you. Sorry.." Inuyasha said, apologizing, but laughing because of Kagome's expression. 

Ah, yes. The irony of one bed. 

They got ready for bed, and they resumed sleeping the same way they did last night. NOT how they woke up. Inuyasha was about to turn out the lights, when his cell phone started ringing. It was the tune to 'Fur Elise' By Beethoven. 

He got up and answered, "Hello?" He said, groggily. 

"Hey honey!" Kikyou said, awake, over the phone. 

"What's up?" 

"Nothin' much, just called to say _I love you_." 

Now, that made Inuyasha feel guilty. He didn't want to hear that.. only because he had been re-thinking this whole thing with him and her. When he looked around the room, he saw Kagome. That, was even worse. 

"Listen, its late. I have to get some sleep, okay? I'll call you when I can." Inuyasha said, trying to get her off the line. 

"Okay, goodnight my Inuyasha. _I love you_.." Kikyou said, over the phone quite loudly. Some time while he was talking, Kagome went up to get a glass of water, and when she heard, "_I love you_." She dropped it, shattering into thousands of little crystal shards. 

Inuyasha just hung up when he saw and heard Kagome. Kagome muttered, "Sorry.." She picked up all the glass pieces, pricking her finger. Inuyasha leaned down, and licked her finger. 

"It'll heal faster.." He blushed, helping her with the rest. They both jumped back into bed, and were saying goodnight. Inuyasha turned out the light. 

"Who was that?" Kagome couldn't resist anymore, she needed to know. 

"...my girl-friend Kikyou... she lives in Tokyo.. that's why I entered the surfing contest. The prize is two tickets to there." He said, the emotion not apparent that he was using. 

"Oh..." Kagome said, feeling a pang in her heart for some reason. '_What am I thinking? Why do I care? I hate him! He's a jerk_..' Then she looked down to what she was snuggled up with. The poodle Inuyasha won her. 

Maybe she had been getting too close to him lately, she should stop before she really gets hurt. She promised herself that, that night. 

Time to get competitive! 

--- 

They woke up in the morning, it was their third day there. Four more to go until the contest. 

Kagome snuck out of bed that morning, around 5:00 AM, and went to take a stroll down the beach with her surf board and bikini. She went out and did some moves that Kouga taught her, that would ensure she would win. And speak of the devil, he just walked up to the beach and watched Kagome. When she came up to shore, he went over to her. 

"Wow.. your wonderful.." Kouga remarked, and put a hand on Kagome's back. She smiled at him, but sadness apparent. 

"I need to be better.. I need to beat Inuyasha." She said, monotone. 

"I can help you more, want me to?" Kouga said, getting closer to Kagome. 

"Yes." She said, firmly. 

"Okay. Get ready." 

--- 

They were training and practicing for about an hour or two, then the crowds of people started coming in. Kouga had taught her all she needed to know, and she knew she would win for a fact. As did Kouga, no one could beat her moves now. When they were done, Kouga and Kagome were sitting on a towel he brought, watching the water. 

"Your awesome.." Kouga said, Kagome putting her head on his shoulder. 

"Thanks, you are too. How did you learn to surf like that?" Kagome questioned, putting her wet body next to his. 

"It took years and years of practice, me and Inuyasha used to be so competitive at this sport.." At the mention of Inuyasha's name, Kagome froze and Kouga noticed. "Did I say something wrong?" 

"No.. I just felt a chill, and..-" She was cut off from her excuse when Kouga wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into his lap. 

"That better, Kagome?" He said her name with such sincerity. 

"Y-yes." She stuttered, surprised at such an action. She took advantage of it, and leaned into him, letting the warm sun start to heat up their bodies. She was about to relax, but that was soon destroyed. 

"**KOUGA**! What the _hell_ are you doing with Kagome!?" Inuyasha's voice yelled, kicking Kouga over. Kagome scrambled out of the way, and got on her towel. 

Kouga stood up, and placed his face inches away from Inuyasha's, "She's mine now. You've lost her, you pathetic mutt." He said, lowly. 

Inuyasha growled. "She's not yours, and never will be! How the hell..-" He was cut off when Kagome came up to him, obviously pissed off. 

"Don't insult Kouga! He did nothing wrong! I just want to get better than you, so I can win against your sorry **ass**!" Kagome screamed out at him. Inuyasha was stunned at what would get her so mad at him. He did nothing wrong. 

"What is your problem? I didn't do anything to you to make you so upset at me!" Inuyasha said, kind of worried about her. 

Kagome went and stood up to him. "Little do you know, you stupid _ass_." She walked back over to Kouga and put her arms around his waist. "At least he doesn't call me _stupid_, a _wench_, or _pushes me around_!" 

Inside, this was tearing Kagome up on the inside seeing Inuyasha's expression when she said this. She just needed to get away from him, him away from her. She needed to win this.. 

..just so Inuyasha couldn't go see Kikyou. 

--- 

Miroku and Sango were watching this from a distance, and getting really worried at what was going on. They started running up to them, and getting in the way of their fight. 

"Kagome! Calm down!" Sango yelled at her friend. 

"Inuyasha! Relax, there has to be some explanation!" Miroku said, looking over at Kagome. 

"There is nothing to say, but that Inuyasha is a rude, arrogant, bastard!" Kagome screamed out, looking Inuyasha square in the eye. 

Miroku came up to her and said, "Hey! Don't talk about him like that! You barely know him!" 

Sango pushed Miroku. "Don't talk to Kagome like that!" 

In a matter of ten seconds, everyone was arguing and pissed off at each other. Sango and Kagome arguing with Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha arguing with Kouga, Kouga arguing with everyone. Kagome became silent as she was listening to everyone else argue, and she finally decided to take matter's into her own hands. 

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, silencing everyone. "LISTEN! I AM GOING TO WIN THIS FUCKING CONTEST, AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME! Sango! Lets go!" She grabbed Sango's hand, and Sango shot Miroku a nasty look. 

"Oh YEAH? LETS SEE HOW FAR YOU GET, YOU FUCKING WENCH!" Inuyasha screamed out, and grabbed Miroku's hand. Miroku shot Sango a dirty look also, and they were in a fight of their own. Kouga had already gone when this happened. 

--- 

Sango was comforting a now crying Kagome. They were in their hotel room, and Kagome was feeling terrible. "The.. reason I was so mean.. was because.. I thought I was getting too close to Inuyasha, and I wanted to win.. so he couldn't go see his long distance girl-friend Kikyou.." She sobbed out, and Sango was rubbing her back. 

"I want to win... and I don't want Inuyasha to be mad at me.. I don't know what's wrong with me Sango, we're just friends, well, not anymore.." She concluded. 

"Well, Kagome, its okay. Its just your way of doing things.. besides, I needed a long break away from Miroku anyway, he's such a jerk for yelling at you like that!" Sango said, trying to make Kagome feel better. 

In the room next to them, they were having problems of their own. 

--- 

Inuyasha had already punched five holes into the wall, because he was so angry. Miroku tried to calm him down, but nothing was working. "Why does she act like that!?" He yelled. 

"She probably has a reason Inuyasha.." Miroku said, continuing, "..I needed a break from Sango anyway, she is such a bother!" 

Inuyasha looked over at him, clearly pissed. He composed himself, and got his board. "That's it." 

Miroku was puzzled, "What?" 

Inuyasha looked at him, dead serious. "Miroku. I'm done." He stopped for a moment, and continued. 

"_Its all about winning. No matter who I have to step on, I will win this. To show her that boys and girls are not equals. Girl or not, she is going down. Hard. Say hello to me Japan, because here I come_!" He opened the door, and slammed it as hard as he could, making mirror's shatter, paintings and pictures fall to the floor, and things crash. 

Miroku stood there, in silence. "This.. isn't good.." He sat down on the couch, and whispered to himself, "I'm sorry Sango.." 

--- 

"Now what?" 

"What do you mean, '_Now what_?'" 

"What are we supposed to do? There is nothing here!" Kagome groaned, over her fit. 

"Um.. well, we went shopping, to the movies, to the beach and board walk.." She named off everything they did. "Hey, how about we go out to lunch?" 

Kagome's stomach grumbled. "Perfect timing." She smiled a little bit, and Sango got her car key's and wallet. 

"My treat." 

**"Your the best friend ever, Sango."**

--- 

AN: Fights, fights, and more fights. This isn't good, will they ever get back together? Or will everyone be apart forever? Find out later.. 


	10. Session Ten: A Girl's Day Out

**Author's Notes: **Lunch time! 

Fanfiction is still screwed. I can't use my little stars as a spacer anymore, so, I'll have to use these, "---" sorry everyone. 

Ugh.. oh well. On with the story.   
  


---   
  


"Now what?"   
  


"What do you mean, '_Now what_?'"   
  


"What are we supposed to do? There is nothing here!" Kagome groaned, over her fit.   
  


"Um.. well, we went shopping, to the movies, to the beach and board walk.." She named off everything they did. "Hey, how about we go out to lunch?"   
  


Kagome's stomach grumbled. "Perfect timing." She smiled a little bit, and Sango got her car key's and wallet.   
  


"My treat."   
  


**"Your the best friend ever, Sango."**   
  


---   
  


**_Soakin' Up The Sun_**

**Session Ten**

**A Girl's Day Out**   
  


_You make me sick._   
_I want you and I'm hatin' it,_   
_Got me lit like a candlestick._   
_Get too hot when you touch the tip, I'm feelin' it, I gotta' getta' grip,_   
_And it's drivin' me crazy baby, don't you quit?_   
_Can't get enough of it,_   
_You got me goin' again,_   
_Baby, you got me goin' again,_   
_You make me sick._

_-You Make Me Sick_   
_ Pink_   
  


---   
  


"Sango that's it, I _hate_ him. I _hate_ the way his hair is so long and pretty. I _hate_ the way he smiles, and the way he looks at me with those adorable golden eyes. I _hate_ the way he moves his body, making it so enticing and hard to resist. I _hate_ the way he talks to me, so full of lust and wanting. I _hate_ the way he can go from a jerk to a sweetheart in a second. I _hate_ the way he just doesn't care about anything, too carefree. I _hate_ his muscles, and the structures of his body. I _hate_ him Sango, and I am going to win this war, I am going to win this contest!" She said, slamming her fist into the table they were sitting at on the boardwalk.   
  


"Kagome, calm down. You know you don't mean that!" Sango said, trying to convince her friend she was going a tad bit' off the edge.   
  


"Oh, but I do. I want to make his life a living hell. Sango, I will not let him ruin the rest of my vacation here, I will ruin his!" She stood up, and devious plots began to form in her mind. "Sango... Inuyasha's hair, he prizes it, does he not?" She smiled.   
  


"Yeah, I think so, I mean, look at it." She said, stating the obvious.   
  


"_Honey_."   
  


"_Honey_?" Sango repeated, dumbly. She wasn't catching on.   
  


"Pure, golden, sticky, _honey_." Kagome said, a bigger grin on her face. Sango's eyes widened.   
  


"Kagome.. that's NOT a good idea.. do you know how much he will HATEyou if you do that?" Sango said, shocked at what could happen.   
  


"I know." She called a waiter over. "Excuse me, may I have a pen and paper, please?" She put a ten dollar bill in the waiter's hand.   
  


"Right away ma'am." He went to get a pen and paper, and handed it to her. She started scribbling ideas down on what she could do to him. Dye his hair, put marsh mellow fluff all over his chest, prank call him... as.. Kikyou.   
  


Kagome wrote that down in shock. That would be the BEST prank ever! She grabbed the cell phone out of her pocket, and memorizing Inuyasha's cell phone number, she called. He picked up.   
  


"Hello?"   
  


"Hey honey-bun," Kagome said, making her voice sound like Kikyou's.   
  


"Oh, hey Kikyou. What's up?" He said, while walking on the beach.   
  


"Nothing much, you see... I just love you so much, Inuyasha." Kagome said, practically _gagging_ at saying that.   
  


"Oh.. really.." Inuyasha said, trying not to be too rude about it. He was getting very close to the point of realizing he wanted to break up with her, and be with someone else. This pressure was too much, and he would have to change it, since Kikyou obviously wasn't going to.   
  


"Really, don't you love me too Inuyasha?" Kagome said, putting on a sugar-coated voice. Inuyasha was on the beach, and was coming up for a snack, when he spotted Kagome.   
  


"Sure, whatever, gotta' run.." He was about to hang up the phone to go over to Kagome, when he surprisingly heard Kagome say,   
  


"Okay, bye honey!" That, is what exactly was said to him over his cell phone. The cell phone clicked off, and Kagome put the cell phone down. Inuyasha was pissed off at her doing that, but he really just wondered what had gotten into her. She was so nice before, now she hates him? **Women..**   
  


Now, if you thought Inuyasha was going to let her get away with this, you were sadly mistaken. He walked up to her and slammed his fist on the table. All the while, Sango had been laughing, now she was totally silent. "Well, KIKYOU, how have you been, HONEY-BUN?" He said, clenching his teeth together.   
  


Kagome was in shock and just looked up to him. She was silent, "What, cat got your tongue, KIKYOU?" He spat, staring her directly in the eye. "Why Kagome? I just want to know **why**!" He demanded, punching a hole in the table. Kagome gasped, and was on the verge of tears.   
  


"I don't give a shit if you cry Kagome, because you can go toy around with some other guy's heart's, and leave me the fuck alone!" He then leaned into her ear, and whispered dangerously, "I_ hate_ you." Kagome froze, and she felt her heart had stopped as well. She turned her head to him, and looked up at him sincerely.   
  


"Kagome, rot in hell, along with all your other little schemes!" He left the table, obviously pissed off. Miroku had been looking for him all day, and finally caught up with him at the table. He walked over to the table, and he really wasn't that mad anymore at Sango and Kagome. So, he decided it would be now or never to apologize for his behavior, at least.   
  


"I'm sorry... Sango, Kagome. I don't know what came over me earlier.. do you forgive me?" He said, looking at both of their forms. Kagome nodded, and Sango hugged him. Miroku let go of her though, out of concern for Kagome. "Kagome.. are you alright?"   
  


Sango was also worried for her friend, she was in a state of shock, and when she finally got up, she was very serious, and grabbed the poodle surf board she bought. "Sango, Miroku, it's done."   
  


"What?" The both said in unison, not understanding what she meant.   
  


"I will not cry, I will not care, I will not do anything. But, I _will_ win this contest. Good-bye." She ran over to the waves, to start practicing her moves once again, not caring about anything in the world anymore but winning. Showing off her style. Kouga had tried to help her that day, but she was too set on being independent, and she was getting cat-calls and hoots all day, and she was very confident by the end of the day.   
  


Around 6 or 7:00 PM, she went inside the hotel, to go back to the jacuzzi she had been in. She slid in, covering her hair and face with a towel. She felt someone slip in with her, but ignored it. She was about to doze off, when the voice spoke, "So, enjoying your stay here?"   
  


She wasn't in the right mind at the moment, so she just responded in a very non-Kagome-like voice, "Yeah.." You couldn't tell it was her who said that.   
  


"Really.. I'm not, I'm having a terrible time." The voice responded. She just made normal conversation with this person, on a count she was really bored and relaxed.   
  


"What's wrong? Its so nice here.." She said, trailing off, and laying her head down.   
  


"Well, you see, I have a lot going on in my life now. There is this one girl.. I've been in love with her for awhile you see, but I don't think I love her anymore. I think something or someone has influenced me otherwise, and taken the spot in my heart.." They just confessed, not caring about who this was they were talking to.   
  


Kagome still wasn't in the right mind to understand what was really going on, and who she was talking to, so she just said, "Oh.. outside influences are usually obvious. I mean, is there someone in your life right now that has taken a toll on your life?"   
  


The person wasn't quite sure what she meant by that, so they responded the best way that they could, "Well.. there is this one girl who..-" Kagome cut them off.   
  


"Stop, right there. You just gave yourself the answer. I do not know who you are, or what your problems are, but I know that its that girl. The first thing on your mind, always proves to be right." Kagome said, sounding like an actual person that helps out with problems. "Its that girl that has taken the other girl's place in your heart." She said, finishing up.   
  


They just responded, "I don't think so, she's a wench."   
  


Kagome's heart, stopped. She held her breath, and was afraid to move at the cost of being killed. She squealed.   
  


"Hey, are you alright?" They said, looking over at whoever they were talking to, curiously.   
  


Kagome didn't know what to do what-so-ever. Who else uses wench in their sentences like that? Only the bold and daring Inuyasha! She tried to think of a plan on how to get out of this, but couldn't think of anything. One tear slowly made its way down her cheek, on impulse of what had happened earlier.   
  


Inuyasha looked over at whoever he was talking to. "Hey, your crying, are you alright?" He arched an eye-brow, and got even closer to Kagome. Her breaths were now quickening at his close proximity, and she was getting dead nervous. '_Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god_...' She kept chanting in her mind like a mantra.   
  


Inuyasha put a hand on their shoulder, and seeing how the skin was so soft, he could tell it was a female. "Do you need some help? I think you might be in some sort of trouble.." Inuyasha said, perplexed at this woman's change in mood.   
  


Kagome was dying for the fact he was now touching her, and the feeling she got when he touched her. She was confused at the motion, but quickly forgot about it, when Inuyasha's voice came back into range. "Girl! Girl!" He touched the towel that was on her face and was about to take it off, when a hand grabbed his.   
  


"Don't.. please don't.." She moaned out, Inuyasha still not getting the hint that it was really Kagome. He just kept his hand there, dumbfounded at her actions.   
  


"I think you need some help.. I should go get someone.." Inuyasha was getting out, when Kagome just pulled him back into the jacuzzi, making him fall in and go underwater. '_Now's my chance to escape_!' While he was still underwater, she ran for her life for the exit to the pool. She saw Inuyasha put his head up, so she just dived into the pool. Inuyasha got out of the jacuzzi, wondering where she went to.   
  


He shrugged it off, and decided to take a quick jump in the pool before leaving for his room. He dived in.   
  


Landing _right_ on top of Kagome.   
  


---   
  


All while this was going on, Sango and Miroku had made up. After this night,four days down, three to go. Sango cuddled up to Miroku, and released a couple tears. "Miroku.. I don't want to leave you again.. I want to be with you, forever." She concluded, hugging into Miroku.   
  


He just held her tighter, his heart in shambles as well. "Its okay Sango, we'll keep in touch.. we won't loose each other again.." He rocked her lightly, and that lulled her to sleep. He carefully lifted her up, and put her in his bed. It was 9:00 PM after all, and tomorrow was probably going to be a long day.. so a little sleep wouldn't be bad, would it?   
  


He turned out the lights, and laid down next to Sango. "I promise.. we'll be together, forever.."   
  


_That promise, would never be broken._   
  


---   
  


Landing _right_ on top of Kagome.   
  


She opened her mouth underwater and screamed, trying to get to the surface as quick as possible. She was almost there, when a hang gripped her ankle, and brought her down with Inuyasha. He was obviously very angry at her, and he held her there for a moment. She was running out of breath, and by the look's of it, Inuyasha was trying to drown her. Her lungs were drying quickly, and Kagome finally gasped for air, water filling her lungs.   
  


Inuyasha's eye's widened as he realized what he was doing, and let her go. She didn't rise to the surface, she was unconscious. '_Oh SHIT_!' He screamed in his mind, and grabbed Kagome. He got to the surface, and yelled out, "SHE'S DROWNING!"   
  


At least thirty people came rushing over, screaming, "HELP!" and Inuyasha got out of the water, kneeling next to her body. She was getting colder by the minute, and they had no time at all to wait for help.   
  


Inuyasha hated her. He hated her with all his being, and wanted her to rot in hell. But, he had to do this. He placed his finger's on her nose, closing it tightly, and slowly...   
  


His lips met her lips..   
  


He was breathing air into her lungs, and pushing down on her stomach. "Breath you stupid wench!" He screamed at her. She wasn't breathing, and she was getting paler and paler. His heart stopped, when suddenly a thought popped into his mind.   
  


What the one woman had said, "I do not know who you are, or what your problems are, but I know that its that girl. The first thing on your mind, always proves to be right. Its that girl that has taken the other girl's place in your heart."   
  


Was it? Was it _really_?   
  


He looked down at her still form, and tried one last time. As he breathed oxygen into her lungs, he was praying on the inside, she would live. He didn't know why, or was possessed him to do it, but he just knew she needed to live. Whether they liked each other or not, no one deserved to die this way. Cold, fragile... alone.   
  


He pushed down on her stomach one last time, and waited a moment. She began to cough, and she opened her eye's. Everyone around the two began to cheer. She looked up, and the first thing she did, was snort.   
  


Well,_ that's_ a nice thing to do.   
  


"Inu..yasha.." She said, tiredly. "What.. happened?" All of a sudden, the events of the day came crashing down on her. Tears began to pool in her chocolate-brown eyes, "Why.. why did you try to drown me?" She said, quietly, so only he would hear.   
  


He looked down at her with much regret. He didn't answer her question, but did something neither of them were expecting. He picked her up, and held her bridal style. He then leaned down, and..   
  


..threw her into the pool.   
  


He **HATED** her.   
  


He walked out of the pool room, heading up to his hotel room, not caring about the gasps he got from the crowd, nor the girl screaming at him from inside the pool. When he got up to his room, and realized it was locked, he just started laughing like a maniac. Nothing, could ruin this day more.   
  


Then, he looked at the room next to his.   
  


Oh, yes, his day was ruined for sure.   
  


---   
  


Kagome took a towel, and ran up to the hotel room. She was wet and soaking, all because of stupid Inuyasha. Who did he think he was? He saved her, and then he DUMPED her back in the POOL! Stupid, STUPID INUYASHA!   
  


The elevator made a little beep and she stepped out to her floor. She was expecting peace and quiet, like normal, but she just heard someone laughing like a maniac. She ignored it as someone was probably drunk, and went off to her room.   
  


She stopped. Inuyasha stood perpendicular to her, and their gazes met each other. It was like a scene frozen in time, and no one spoke a word. She just silently and sadly made her way to the door, opening it with her key, and going inside. Suddenly, a hand touched her arm as she was going in, and the door closed behind them.   
  


They still gazed into each other's eyes, and slowly, their faces became inches apart. Inuyasha leaned down, and their lips were only centimeters away, when..   
  


"Oh, Miroku!" A moan escaped from the next room. Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away from each other quickly, and blushed a deep shade of red. Apparently, Inuyasha wouldn't be sleeping the night in there if he had anything to do with it.   
  


"You can sleep in my room.." Kagome said, tears almost coming out of her eye's again.   
  


They both got ready for bed again, when Kagome clicked off the lights. She was shivering because she still hadn't fully dried after that pool incident. Inuyasha noticed this, and did something for her in return of the events that day.   
  


He put his arms around her waist, and Kagome gasped. He pulled her closer to him, and made her snuggle into his chest. "Just sleep.."   
  


**She did just that.**   
  


---   
  


AN: Oh man.. what is Inuyasha's problem? One day, he's nice, another he's cruel. Poor Kagome..


	11. Session Eleven: Musical Tunes

**Author's Note: **Four Days Down, Three To Go! 

Thankies much to my 300th reviewer, **Douglas Bunker**, I appreciate so much that you read my stories.. it means alot to me. I love you, and I dedicate this chappie to you. hands a plushie and kisses 

To **kya**: Wow. hands the "I left the biggest review!" award Thankies much. 

To **dorkified-x**: Omg! I would love it if you nominated me! When you do, and I get somewhere, give me the link so I can put it up here and people can vote for me! Thank you so much!! 

On with the story now..   


---   
  


"You can sleep in my room.." Kagome said, tears almost coming out of her eye's again.   
  


They both got ready for bed again, when Kagome clicked off the lights. She was shivering because she still hadn't fully dried after that pool incident. Inuyasha noticed this, and did something for her in return of the events that day.   
  


He put his arms around her waist, and Kagome gasped. He pulled her closer to him, and made her snuggle into his chest. "Just sleep.."   
  


**She did just that.**   
  


---   
  


**_Soakin' Up The Sun_**

**Session Eleven**

**Musical Tunes**   
  


_If I could, then I would._   
_I'll go wherever you will go._   
_Way up high or down low,_   
_I'll go wherever you will go._

_Runaway with my heart,_   
_Runaway with my hope,_   
_Runaway with my love._

_I know now, just quite how,_   
_My life and love might still go on._   
_In your heart and your mind,_   
_I'll stay with you for all of time._

_-Wherever You Will Go_   
_ The Calling_   
  


---   
  


Kagome and Inuyasha were quiet, and were in a music shop. Kagome insisted she had to go to buy a couple of CD's for her little brother, and Inuyasha for some reason wanted to come along with her. They had finally concluded to each other that they hated each other, and nothing could change that. If anything, they were just people who knew each other, and were total stranger's otherwise.   
  


Kagome picked up a couple CD's and listened to their samples. She couldn't help but smile when her favorite song's came on, and started singing to them. Inuyasha was doing this also, but his songs had totally different taste. For some reason, his song's today were focused on love, and he didn't know if it was a coincidence, or if it had some sort of meaning to it. Well, he would never know, and nothing would become of it.   
  


Kagome then picked up an electric guitar, and a microphone stand. She smiled, she had won all that money after all, and Souta would_ love_ this.. she couldn't resist buying it. She got all the cords, and everything else he would need. He had been bugging everyone around the house about buying one for him, and he could already play wonderfully. As could she. She smiled at the thought of her playing, and she didn't think Souta would mind if she tried it out herself.   
  


Inuyasha and Kagome went back to the hotel room, Inuyasha buying a couple of CD's. Inuyasha went out in the balcony, closing the door behind him to get some peace and quiet.   
  


---   
  


Kagome set up everything, and put the guitar around her neck, and plugging the microphone in. She had been known for her wonderful singing, so she doubted anyone would care if they heard her. She smiled, and started playing on the guitar.   
  


(**AN: Right now, I suggest you download "Things I'll Never Say," By Avril Lavigne**)   
  


"_I'm tugging at my hair, I'm pulling at my clothes, I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows. I'm staring at my feet, my cheeks are turning red, I'm searching for the words inside my head_..." Kagome began, singing her heart out at the words. For some reason, she felt comfort in singing this song, and that it fit her situation perfectly.   
  


Miroku and Sango had heard her from the thin walls, and came over to her room, seeing the door was unlocked. They were watching from a distance as she continued.   
  


"_Cause I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect, 'cause I know you're worth it. You're worth it. Yeah! If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I wanna blow you away. Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down on one knee. Marry me today, yes, I'm wishing my life away. With these things I'll never say._." Kagome was getting into the feeling of the song, and strumming on the strings harder, gaining awe from Miroku and Sango on how well she could sing and play.   
  


Inuyasha was looking out on the balcony, when he heard something musical. He thought it was a boom-box, but it was coming from inside, and they didn't bring a boom-box with them. Inuyasha was shocked when he realized that must have been Kagome, so he went back inside, and watched her sing with her eye's closed. As well play.   
  


"_It don't do me any good, it's just a waste of time. What use is it to you, what's on my mind? If ain't coming out, we're not going anywhere. So why can't I just tell you that I care? 'Cause I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect. 'Cause I know you're worth it. You're worth it. Yeah_!" Kagome repeated the pre-chorus over again, still oblivious to the fact that she now had an audience.   
  


People from the hotel rooms on her floor had heard her, and now was watching her sing and play through the doorway. She sung louder when the chorus came up, and she was so proud of herself she could still play like this.   
  


"_If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I wanna blow you away. Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down on one knee. Marry me today, yes, I'm wishing my life away. With these things I'll never say_.." Kagome's voice started getting slower, as the bridge came up.   
  


Everyone now from the first, second, third, and fourth floor's came up that were in the hotel, listening and watching the young girl. The manager and all his workers watched and listened from a camera they had in the hall-ways, seeing everyone moving all around, looking at Kagome. She smiled as her favorite part came up.   
  


"_What's wrong with my tongue? These words keep slipping away, I stutter, I stumble off, like I've got nothing to say. 'Cause I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect. 'Cause I know you're worth it. You're worth it. Yeah! Yes I'm wishing my life away, with these things I'll never say_.."   
  


Inuyasha watched her, and crept closer to her as she played the tune. It was beautiful, and the most wonderful thing he had ever heard in his life. It was better than it's own artist, damnit! '_She could get really famous off of it.. wow! Look at all those PEOPLE_!' He thought in his mind, watching everyone watch Kagome.   
  


The ending chorus was coming up, so she decided to give it her all. "_If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I wanna blow you away. Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down on one knee. Marry me today, yes, I'm wishing my life away. With these things I'll never say, these things I'll never say_.." Her voice quieted.   
  


"_These things I'll never say_.." She said, ending it off with a couple more chords. She opened her eyes..   
  


..and boy, did she ever scream..   
  


The whole hotel that was inside, were watching her with awe and amazement. They all suddenly started cheering, clapping, and hooting for the girl. She blushed, and looked over at Miroku and Sango. They smiled at her. Then, a thought struck her. '_Oh no.. I hope Inuyasha didn't_..' She looked around the room, and amber met brown.   
  


**She fainted.**   
  


---   
  


'_Oh man.. where.. am I_?' Kagome sat up, and was pushed back down full force by someone's body. Sango pushed her down. "Oh no, my friend. You rest.. what the hell happened?" She said, worried.   
  


"I think.. I was embarrassed so much that people heard me singing.. that I just fainted.. or something.." Kagome said, trying to make out what happened.   
  


"Well, you were GREAT, so I wouldn't worry about it!" Miroku came in, and patted her on the shoulder.   
  


"Was I... really..?" Kagome said, tiredly looking up at the ceiling.   
  


"Yeah Kag's! You should go pro!" Sango said, cheering her friend on.   
  


"Nah, I don't want to be famous.." Kagome started, "You have no privacy, no freedom.." She finished, looking out the balcony window. "What time is it anyway? How long have I been out?"   
  


Miroku looked at his watch, "You've been out for about five hours now.. which leads it to be 8:00 PM already, man Kagome, you had a short day." Miroku concluded.   
  


Kagome's stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry.." Sango smiled.   
  


"We have that taken care of!" She pulled a pint of Pork Lo Mien (Chinese Food) out of the refrigerator, and handed her chop-sticks. She was ready for the response she was going to get...   
  


"WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed out, and dug into her favorite food in the whole entire universe, not counting snowballs. Now, that was the _ultimate_ food!   
  


Kagome gobbled down the food within a matter of three minutes, and she was full. "Hey, can I have a fortune cookie?" Sango then held one out in front of her, knowing she was going to ask that. "Your the best."   
  


"I know." Sango smirked with satisfaction.   
  


Kagome broke open the fortune cookie, and eat the cookie. She looked down at the fortune, and dropped it to the floor. Her eye's opened wide, as she stood up and walked out the door. Miroku and Sango were puzzled, but decided to let Kagome be alone.   
  


The innocent paper laid on the ground, letting the whole world see her fortune,   
  


"_Love can be right under your nose, where you least expect it to be_."   
  


---   
  


Kagome stood, by the beach's shore, it was dark out now. The moon reflected beautifully on the water's surface, and a warm wind came up and blew her hair around her figure. She looked out to the stars, and spoke to them, "Is it true? Is what I'm feeling... love?"   
  


She got no answer, but a couple twinkles in the sky. She sighed and sat down, not caring if sand got on her. The ocean's water touched the tips of her bare toes, and went away. "Why.. why is it him? Why not someone like Kouga?" She asked again, no answer.   
  


"Life.. is complicated, isn't it?" The water's came up to her toes and went further this time, as to say 'Yes!' She ignored it, and went on pondering her thoughts. "Inuyasha.. he's complicated. He's like a book himself. One day, he's nice and loyal, the next he's a jerk." She said, obviously upset.   
  


"I hope he didn't know that, that song was how I felt.. about life.. and him.." She said, talking to the moon and how it made her figure glow perfectly. She hugged herself, as she thought of all the times he hurt her. The wind seemed to feel her emotions as it blew around her, as if to embrace her.   
  


She sighed again, and stood up. "I want to make, two wishes. Please, grant them." She said, at the atmosphere around her. "One, I wish to win that contest." She stood up proudly. "To show him boy's and girl's are equal. And to keep Inuyasha away from Kikyou.." She muttered under her breath.   
  


"Two.. I wish... I wish for Inuyasha's compassion, his loving side. Please, if I never have to see him again after this, just let him show it to me, trust me.." She started to get tears in her eyes. "..please.." She choked out.   
  


She turned around, not looking at the sky.   
  


If she would have waited for a moment longer, she would have seen two shooting stars fly across the sky.   
  


---   
  


That night she slept in bed with Sango for once, not Inuyasha. She suddenly felt alone without him there, and she didn't feel protected at all. No offense to Sango, but Inuyasha.. she had put her trust in him.   
  


She couldn't sleep either, so she got up and got a glass of water. She went outside of her hotel room, and she didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she snuck into Miroku's room. It was left open and unlocked, so she didn't think it was that bad. It was almost like an invitation.   
  


She walked in, and shut the door behind her. She went into their room, and saw Inuyasha and Miroku asleep. Apparently, they had gotten another bed, because they were sleeping on separate ones. Then, she noticed the feathers that floated to the floor. She sweat dropped. They had ripped it in half.   
  


She walked over to Inuyasha's half, and kneeled down next to the bed. She put her back against it, and closed her eye's. She was about to doze off, when Miroku tapped her on the shoulder. She refrained from squealing, on a count she didn't want to wake Inuyasha. Miroku smiled at her, and pushed the bed back together. He pointed to the bed, then to the door.   
  


She instantly understood. She kissed Miroku on the cheek and thanked him, as he walked out the door to her room. Kagome got in Miroku's side of the bed, and laid next to Inuyasha.   
  


Even _if _he hated her...   
  


**_...she couldn't bring herself to do the same._**   
  


---   
  


AN: Aww.. Miroku is so understanding! You have to love him for that! . Review for the next chappie.. it'll come out quicker, I promise. wink


	12. Session Twelve: Water Galore

**Author's Notes: **Five days down, two to go! 

To **Queeney**: You know I can't answer your questions just yet! That would spoil the whole story. 

To **Stacy **and **Eun**: Excuse me? You know what, you have to learn that not all stories are happy in the beginning. Its not like their just going to say when they first meet, "Oh! I love you so much!" Of course not! What planet are you from? There are obstacles and usually they end up getting mad at each other BEFORE something happens, dummies. They learn from their mistakes and if you don't like it, too damn bad. I'm not trying to please you, but my other readers who are grateful of my writing. Now, go take your flames somewhere else because I'm "afraid to read" your reviews "because of the horror I might find." 

To** Reviewers/Readers**: Thankies much for reading/reviewing, I really appreciate it, unlike what **Stacy** and **Eun** did up there saying that I made Inuyasha say "I hate you" to Kagome. Oh my God! The world is going to end because there is no love at the moment! -sarcasm- And no one asked you to read my story. So, just leave. 

To **Xo0AkuTenshi0oX**: Thanks so much for reading my story, I'm happy you like it!! 

To **Izayoi**: The question on how I write so fast.. is a mystery. -wink- 

Anyways, on with the story.   


---   
  
  


She walked over to Inuyasha's half, and kneeled down next to the bed. She put her back against it, and closed her eye's. She was about to doze off, when Miroku tapped her on the shoulder. She refrained from squealing, on a count she didn't want to wake Inuyasha. Miroku smiled at her, and pushed the bed back together. He pointed to the bed, then to the door.   
  
  


She instantly understood. She kissed Miroku on the cheek and thanked him, as he walked out the door to her room. Kagome got in Miroku's side of the bed, and laid next to Inuyasha.   
  
  


Even _if _he hated her...   
  
  


**_...she couldn't bring herself to do the same._**   
  
  


---   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Soakin' Up The Sun_**

**Session Twelve**

**Water Galore**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_When the waters rose,_   
_In the darkness,_   
_In the wake of the endless flood,_   
_It flowed into our memory --_   
_It flowed into our blood._

_When something broke the surface,_   
_Just to see the starry dome --_   
_We still feel that relation,_   
_When the water takes us home._   
_In the flying spray of the ocean,_   
_The water takes you home --_

_Springing from the weight,_   
_Of the mountains,_   
_Like the heart of the earth,_   
_Would burst._   
_Flowing out from marble fountains,_   
_In the dreams of a desert thirst._

_-High Water_   
_ RUSH_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_---_   
  
  


They were all standing at the biggest water ride in America, at the biggest water park in America. Kagome was currently clinging to a pole for her life. "I am not going! Sango, let me go!" Kagome held on the metal pole despite it being over one hundred degrees hot.   
  
  


"Oh come on Kagome! Your the one who wanted to come here!"   
  
  


"Yes, but I never said I would go on ALL the rides!"   
  
  


"Come ON! Miroku and Inuyasha are getting on!"   
  
  


Her grip was starting to falter as the sweat from her hands made it harder to hold on.   
  
  


"NO! Sango. I. Won't. Do. It!"   
  
  


"**NOW KAGOME**!"   
  
  


She let go, falling over with Sango. Miroku quickly got Sango, since you had to go on one tube with a partner. Sango sat on Miroku's lap, as they went tumbling down the tube. You could hear their screams a mile away, and that made Kagome fret for her life even more. Inuyasha looked down at glared.   
  
  


"I want to go. You can only go if you have two people. Do you understand?" Inuyasha said, stating the obvious.   
  
  


Her eye's widened even more at the thought of sitting on Inuyasha's lap. "NO!"   
  
  


Couples, family members, and even enemies were tumbling down the ride as they spoke. "Oh, yes. I'm not going to fool around with you Kagome, remember the roller coaster?" He smiled, and began to walk over to her.   
  
  


She backed up, and realized she had backed up into a metal fence. "No.."   
  
  


"Yes." He picked her up, grabbed a tube, and jumped on the tube. He pushed her into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep from squirming. They were now in line like the rest of the people on tubes. There was a guard pushing everyone down, and laughing at their faces and screams. That made Kagome even more queasy. Worst thing was, currently, they were third in line next to go down, and now it was literally impossible for her to get off because there were too many people behind her. She started screaming, and holding onto Inuyasha for dear life.   
  
  


Or tried to. Let me remind you, this is a water park. You have bathing suits on, and Inuyasha, was a guy. No top to grip onto. So, she settled for hugging herself around his waist, and closing her eye's. She buried her head in his chest, and nuzzled into it. The guard raised an eye to the two, and whispered. "Get ready girl, cause here you GO!" He pushed the tube down, and laughed.   
  
  


The slight push made them go slow, and then they were suddenly plopped down into the watery depths. They were going at least eighty miles per hour, and Kagome was screaming like hell. She held onto Inuyasha, as she looked above them. It seemed as if there was no top part, so she could see the sky clear as day. Inuyasha was having the time of his life, and was rocking the tube back and forth all the more to scare Kagome. It was succeeding, until the whole ride itself started shaking. Inuyasha stopped screaming, and looked around, and saw the guard panicking. He realized.   
  
  


They were falling.   
  
  


"Oh shit! Kagome! Hold on to me!" He screamed at her, and she got really nervous. She felt the ride shaking, and now she knew it was for real. Sango and Miroku had already gotten out, and was panicking for their friends. Inuyasha held onto Kagome as the ride was crumbling right behind them. He held onto her waist tightly, and closed his eye's, waiting for the right opportunity..   
  
  


..to jump.   
  
  


He felt it. He rocked the tube off to the side, and the plunged off the ride. Otherwise, they would have been crushed beneath the rubble. "Kagome, hold on!" He screamed out again. She held onto him, and they went soaring in the sky on the tube. They were thrown a good hundred feet, and started falling within thin air.   
  
  


"Okay, Kagome, get behind me, and hug your arms around my neck." Inuyasha said. If this wasn't a serious situation, then she would have called him a pervert. But, she did so, and Inuyasha lifted her up on his back, and jumped off the tube as it was about to hit the ground. He landed on the ground, rolling into a tree. He rubbed his head, and looked down at Kagome.   
  
  


"Kagome.. are you okay?" He said, looking at her.   
  
  


She opened her eye's and looked at him. She had bruises all over her, and they were bleeding really badly. He looked at her very concerned, as to see he hadn't even gotten a cut or a scrape. He picked her up and winced, his energy was long gone though. He trudged slowly over to where the crowd was, and said a pitiful, "Help..us.."   
  
  


He fainted, Kagome with him.   
  
  


---   
  
  


When they woke up, lights were surrounding them, as they were in the hospital. They had no serious injuries, just some scrapes and scratches. They would be out in a couple hours. "Oh man.. my head.." Kagome grumbled, as Inuyasha sat up next to her.   
  
  


"Your.. awake.." Inuyasha said, looking at her.   
  
  


"Well, I'm not dead, because this would be hell." Kagome said, sarcastically referring to him being there.   
  
  


Inuyasha snorted. "I saved your life, girl. Don't you dare use your sarcasm on me." He said, but overall, you could tell her was happy that Kagome was awake.   
  
  


Miroku and Sango came bouncing in, Sango crying on Kagome's shoulder. "I'm sorry.. this is all my fault.. if I wouldn't have said anything, then this wouldn't have happened."   
  
  


"There, there. Its not your fault, its Inuyasha's!" She said, cheerfully despite her situation.   
  
  


"And what's that supposed to mean, wench?"   
  
  


"Exactly what you think it means, stupid!" Kagome added the stupid on, for return of the wench.   
  
  


Yeah, he was happy.   
  
  


---   
  
  


For the rest of the day, they had all gone out to the beach and got on their surfboards and had a load of fun. No one would break the bond they all had, even if Inuyasha and Kagome's were very tainted. It was about 11:46 PM when they all went back to their hotel room's to get some shut eye. It had been a hectic day, and they would be getting a nice.. quiet.. sleep..   
  
  


"G'night everyone!" Sango said, latching onto Miroku and closing the door on them.   
  
  


Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. _Deja Vu_. They just sighed, "Race ya' to the bed!" Kagome said, running over to her bed.   
  
  


"What took you so long?" Inuyasha said, triumphantly, already on the bed.   
  
  


"Why you.." She pounced on him, making them both fall off the bed, leaving Kagome on top.   
  
  


They both got off of each other quickly, getting into bed. Kagome clicked off the lights, and Inuyasha asked the question he had all day in his mind. "Why were you in my bed last night?"   
  
  


She choked on the air that she was breathing in. She froze. "I.. I.." She stammered. She knew she should tell him the truth, and she was only going to have to see him a couple more days now.. so, what the hell? "I felt.. alone.. I felt as if I wasn't protected." Kagome admitted to him, truthfully.   
  
  


Inuyasha's eye's bulged open, and turned over on his side to face her. He looked at her face, and could tell that she wasn't lying. He put a hand on her cheek, and looked at her as a boyfriend would. "I'm going to miss you." Inuyasha spoke, his voice horse.   
  
  


Kagome looked at him in shock, his golden eye's visible at night. She suddenly got the chills, and she was pulled into Inuyasha, his arms around her body. Kagome said in his chest, "I'll miss you too, you big jerk." Inuyasha laughed and pulled her closer, burying his face in her raven hair. He had wanted to do that for awhile, but never got around to it. She smiled also, and snuggled into his warm chest. Then, she did something she never thought she would do to Inuyasha.   
  
  


She hugged him back and pushed their bodies together for close contact. Inuyasha was stunned, and looked down at the blushing girl. "Inuyasha...," was all she said, and dozed off into a peaceful slumber. He, for once was happy and content. He closed his eye's, and held the girl close to him all night long.   
  
  


But, before he fully gave into slumber, he said the saddest thing in the world to his ears.   
  
  


"Six days down, one to go."   
  
  


After tomorrow, would be the big contest. Who would win? He never would know until the day rolled around. For once, he didn't want the days to go by fast, he wanted them to go by slowly. Did he still want to go visit Kikyou? Did he even love Kikyou anymore?   
  
  


**No.**   
  
  


There it was, planted in his mind. Finally, he knew the truth. He didn't love her anymore. But, who did he love? Someone or something had taken over the spot Kikyou once settled in.. but he didn't know. He didn't know the truth that was staring him right in the face. That was right under his nose!   
  
  


Well, he would think about that in the morning. Now, it was time to get some sleep, and have the last day of relaxation tomorrow before the contest.   
  
  


He held Kagome tighter to his body.   
  
  


**_"Goodnight Kagome.."_**   
  
  


---   
  
  


AN: Their getting closer.. but what will happen the day of the contest? What about tomorrow? Who knows.. only the chapters ahead will tell... ja ne for now. 


	13. Session Thirteen: No More Words

**Author's Notes: **Aww.. don't you like the fluff that I give Inuyasha and Kagome every night? Its so cute.. 

To **kya** and **Die Kikyo Die**: Nope. No sequel, no epilouge. I refuse to do those things anymore because I can never get the right feeling to make one after a story is "supposed" to be finished. -shrugs- Then again, you never know.. 

To my 400th-reviewer, **kirs**, THANK YOU! Your my new best friend. 

To **intermezzo**: Hey.. I know you! Your from A-K! Thankies much for taking the time to read my story, I'm glad you liked it! 

To **ChokeOnBlood**: ...first off, I would like to say, "WTF?!" This person claims that the one plagerizer did not plagerize my story. I think they did, all that plot is mine, the freaking titles are almost exactly alike, and the beginning of the story is almost exactly like mine! I'm sorry, but, your blind if you can't see that. 

Anyways, to people who have no idea what I'm talking about, in MY opinion, and mostly other's, this person plagerized my story, "Soakin' Up The Sun". The link is at the bottom of my profile. 

To _everyone_, thankies much for reviewing. 

And on with the story.   


---   
  
  


After tomorrow, would be the big contest. Who would win? He never would know until the day rolled around. For once, he didn't want the days to go by fast, he wanted them to go by slowly. Did he still want to go visit Kikyou? Did he even love Kikyou anymore?   
  
  


**No.**   
  
  


There it was, planted in his mind. Finally, he knew the truth. He didn't love her anymore. But, who did he love? Someone or something had taken over the spot Kikyou once settled in.. but he didn't know. He didn't know the truth that was staring him right in the face. That was right under his nose!   
  
  


Well, he would think about that in the morning. Now, it was time to get some sleep, and have the last day of relaxation tomorrow before the contest.   
  
  


He held Kagome tighter to his body.   
  
  


**_"Goodnight Kagome.."_**   
  
  


---   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Soakin' Up The Sun_**

**Session Thirteen**

**No More Words**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Probably, probably we, learn as we live,_   
_And then we, forget as we live._   
_Things with a beginning, will end someday,_   
_if you can go to the next, putting everything._

_What can I tell you? Only being such a small self,_   
_I won't tell you more now, because the words are so weak against time._   
_If this world, the winners and losers,_   
_if it will split into two,_   
_I want to be the loser, I want to be a loser always._

_Probably, probably we, are beautiful so much, we are sad,_   
_as time passes, we, get contaminated so much, we are sad._

_-No More Words_   
_ Ayumi Hamasaki_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_---_   
  
  


"So.. this is it, right before the contest, ne?" Miroku said to Sango, worried about this whole thing.   
  
  


"Yes.. I guess it is.." Sango replied, holding onto Miroku for support. She wasn't very keen about this whole idea, and knew some how, Kagome would get hurt in the end. She didn't want to see her hurt anymore, she was already very confused.   
  
  


Just like all first loves are. Confused, tormenting, and leave you crying afterwards. Its something you never forget, and it stays with you always. You always think, '_Why? What did I do wrong? Do I still love him/her? I do.. I'd still do anything for him/her_.' Yeah, that's how it was, and Kagome was going to be no exception.   
  
  


Unless, she was one of those rare girl's, who only have one love, because they stay together forever. But, in truth, it was rare. No one '_stayed together forever_,' on their first love, it just wasn't '_right_.' Sango sighed, as did Miroku.   
  
  


Sango, was one of those rare girls. Miroku and her decided that they would go home and get married after this trip was over, because they knew they loved each other dearly, and would give anything to stay together. The breeze blew on them lightly, pushing them up against each other.   
  
  


"I hope Inuyasha and Kagome are okay.." Miroku muttered, looking out into the distance.   
  
  


"Their fine, they just went off for some competition, that's all. Nothing to worry..-" Sango was cut off when she saw Kouga walking to Kagome's direction.   
  
  


"-... I take that back... I think we should play a little game of, '_I Spy_!'" Sango suggested, smiling weirdly.   
  
  


"Deal."   
  
  


---   
  
  


"I win, for the millionth **TIME**!"   
  
  


"No, you DON'T! I won fair and square, your just a sore loser, wench!"   
  
  


"Well, fine, but I'm not buying you any cotton candy! I don't care about the stupid bet!"   
  
  


"I want my cotton candy! Do you remember when you screwed up my first one?"   
  
  


"Um.. but I don't have any money.."   
  
  


"Well, make some, or steal it!"   
  
  


"Okay." Kagome walked up behind Inuyasha, and slowly slipped out his wallet. She took a five dollar bill, and slipped it innocently back into his pocket. She began to walk away.   
  
  


"My money doesn't count." Inuyasha said, grinning from his position.   
  
  


"I _hate_ you.."   
  
  


"I'm glad to know the feeling's _mutual_."   
  
  


Kagome walked off to the beach, and threw her clothes on the ground. She had her red bikini on, and she wasn't going to waste it! She dived into the ocean water, coming out with her whole body soggy wet. She smiled at the cold-ness of the water, and swam around joyously. That is, until something pinched her. Wait, pinched her?   
  
  


She all off a sudden was pulled to the ocean floor with a heave, and was underwater very quickly. She thrashed about, trying to get out of the grip of whatever was holding her. She felt around for something, and felt silk. Something very silky. And it was long too. Now, it was currently tickling her, and she was gasping for air because she was laughing so hard. She was pulled back up to the surface and laid down gently on the towel she had brought.   
  
  


Inuyasha, with his long silky hair, was tickling her. "S..stop it!" She tried to say, between all the giggles.   
  
  


"No.. this is payback for no cotton candy!" He said, still tickling her, his hands moving around her stomach. They were having a good time, and laughs, then Kouga walked over.   
  
  


"You! What are you doing to my woman?" Kouga screamed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha backed off Kagome, as she wiped the tears from her eye's from laughing so much.   
  
  


"She's not your woman!" Inuyasha screamed back at Kouga, ready to start a fight.   
  
  


"Well, she's not yours either!" That one, hurt. Inuyasha felt a very painful pang in his heart, but he didn't know why. Kouga and him argued for the next ten minutes, Miroku and Sango already coming out of their hiding spot and trying to stop everyone. Once again, Kagome got in the middle, and pushed them apart.   
  
  


"Stop it! Stop _fighting_!" She screamed. They both stopped and looked over at her. "I don't exactly know why you two are fighting.. but its getting old. Listen, Kouga, your nice, and you are a great friend, but I can't love you the way you want me too.." Kagome said, weakly.   
  
  


Kouga nodded, then she went on. She looked over at Inuyasha, arching an eyebrow. "Honestly, I have no idea why the hell your fighting, you **HATE** me." She said, firmly.   
  
  


Inuyasha looked at her and closed in on her. "You think I hate you, Kagome..?" He said, lightly brushing his lips over her ear.   
  
  


Kagome stood there shocked, but what he said next, just made her get mad at him. "Well.. your right." He walked away laughing, as Kouga now closed in on Kagome.   
  
  


"I don't hate you.. Kagome.." He leaned in, and kissed her fully on the lip's. Her eye's widened, and Kouga was suddenly pushed over with full force.   
  
  


"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" A loud yell emitted from the now ultimately pissed off Inuyasha. Even Sango and Miroku backed off at this point.   
  
  


Kagome was shaking, and then she fell in the sand on her knees, her eye's getting glossy. Her fists clenched together, as she screamed, "YOU FILTHY FUCKING BASTARD!" She kicked Kouga, where no guy likes to be kicked, and ran off.   
  
  


Right to the ferris wheel that was on the board walk.   
  
  


---   
  
  


Sango gasped at realization of what was going on. Currently, Kouga was lying on the ground, unconscious. Miroku was trying to calm Inuyasha down. He couldn't do it. Sango put a hand over her mouth. "Oh.. my.."   
  
  


Miroku and Inuyasha both looked at her and said in unison, "What?"   
  
  


"Kagome's mad, because that was her first kiss." Sango said, eye's widening, as did Miroku and Inuyasha's.   
  
  


"I know where she went." Inuyasha said, simply, and then ran off. Miroku and Sango smiled.   
  
  


"_He's growing up_."   
  
  


---   
  
  


Kagome sat a top of the ferris wheel, looking out on the view below her. She hugged herself, and cried. She didn't want something like that to ever happen to her, it was like rape. She wanted to save her first kiss, for someone she really trusted. Someone who cared for her, someone who called to her.   
  
  


_Like Inuyasha._   
  
  


She cried harder, and still didn't understand what this emotion was. She hated that jerk, damnit! She would never... she could never... Her train of thoughts were broken, when her ride was over, and she jumped out, or, was about to get out anyway. She was pushed back in, and someone jumped next to her. She managed a squeal, but the ride was already started again.   
  
  


"Kagome.." Inuyasha spoke, turning her face to him. He gasped when he saw her tears, and whipped them away with his thumb. "..don't cry. Please don't cry.."   
  
  


All in all, that made Kagome cry harder. She pushed her body up against his chest, and cried her heart out. Now, she was crying for a different reason. It was because he loved Kikyou, she had no chance in being his, ever. He was going to win the contest, and go see Kikyou. After this trip, he would forget about her, her name, her face, everything. She would be nothing but a memory, from long ago.   
  
  


That caused her to hug him tighter, and live for the moment. She took a deep breath, and made a note on his scent. She touched his hair, and would always remembered how silky it was. She looked into those golden eye's of his, and would remember how soft they were, and how beautiful they could be at nights. She remembered all the nights she slept next to him, and being her protector. She touched his face, and would remember how soft it felt, and how beautifully colored it was. She put a hand on his chest, and would remember how muscular and hard it was, as realizing his strength.   
  
  


Inuyasha held her close, "Why... why are you crying..?" He said, so gently, which reminded her that should would never hear his voice again, either. That smooth, yet arrogant voice she would always long to hear. It shouted insults, but gave the most touching comments.   
  
  


"Because.. I'll never see you again.. I know this is awkward.. but, Inuyasha.." She stopped and shook her head. "No, no. Never mind, let's just enjoy our last day before the contest, ne?" Kagome tried so hard, _SO_ hard to put on a smile, but she couldn't do it. Inuyasha just hugged her closer.   
  
  


"Kagome.. if fate has us to see each other, I'll embrace it with all that's within me." Inuyasha said, burying his face into the crook of her neck. "But, if not... why don't we alter reality?" He smiled, and she laughed a little.   
  
  


"Kagome.. if we never see each other again, I'll promise you one thing, I'll never forget you.. ever.." He said, now putting his hand beneath her chin and looking into her chocolate-brown orbs. "**_Never_**."   
  
  


Kagome smiled, and leaned into him, putting her chin on his shoulder, sitting in his lap. "_Taisetsuna mono wa nanda_?" She asked, smiling.   
  
  


"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked, "That was Japanese, wasn't it?"   
  
  


"Yeah, just testing you. You need to know your Japanese before going to Tokyo." She stopped. "If you ever, find out what that means, answer me. Okay?"   
  
  


"Okay." Inuyasha said. "Kagome, its getting late, and tomorrow we have the contest, so, do you think it would be wise to go down to the hotel now?"   
  
  


"Yeah.." She agreed, sadly.   
  
  


"Smile."   
  
  


"What?" She replied breathlessly as he looked into her eye's with such happiness.   
  
  


"Smile." He repeated again, giving her a warm smile.   
  
  


She couldn't help but smile at his action, so she did. His gaze softened, as he said, "That's the real Kagome."   
  
  


---   
  
  


Miroku and Sango were in Sango's room, while Inuyasha and Kagome were in Inuyasha's room. They both had gotten pretty comfortable sleeping next to each other now, on a count of the whole Miroku/Sango thing.   
  
  


And, sleeping next to each other too. Kagome cuddled up next to him, as Inuyasha turned out the lights and the silk satin sheets blew with the wind. The moon put a glow into the room so they could see one another, and look into their eye's. He rested the cover's over both of them, and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, as did Kagome. They both smiled.   
  
  


"So.. tomorrow.. is it, ne?" Inuyasha spoke, quietly.   
  
  


"Yeah, it is.." Kagome said, regretfully.   
  
  


"Kagome.. I wanted to tell you..-" He was cut off by her finger on his lips.   
  
  


"No more words." She said, cuddling up to him, and kissing his cheek. "Goodnight, _jerk_."   
  
  


"Goodnight, _wench_."   
  
  


But, those three little words that Kagome had said, echoed through his mind.   
  
  


**_No more words._**   
  
  


---   
  
  


AN: Surfin' Contest is HERE! BTW, you'll find out what "Taisetsuna Mono Wa Nanda" means later! ...Seven days down, zero to go! 


	14. Session Fourteen: 6:00 AM

**Author's Note: **Oh man, its the day you've all been waiting for! Be excited, very excited! 

**NOTE: For the people who don't know.. the next chapter is the last one. Thankies much to everyone who reviewed.**   
  
  


---   
  
  


"Kagome.. I wanted to tell you..-" He was cut off by her finger on his lips.   
  
  


"No. No more words." She said, cuddling up to him, and kissing his cheek. "Goodnight, _jerk_."   
  
  


"Goodnight, _wench_."   
  
  


But, those three little words that Kagome had said, echoed through his mind.   
  
  


**_No more words._**   
  
  


---   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Soakin' Up The Sun_**

**Session Fourteen**

**6:00 AM**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_When the sun is up,_   
_On a clear blue sky,_   
_You will act like a lover._   
_When the sky is gray,_   
_And the rain comes down,_   
_You will run for cover._   
_Feel the heat, come out of cold,_   
_And your arm is touching me._

_Good morning sunshine,_   
_You're my only light._   
_Lying with me, by my side,_   
_You keep me warm all day._   
_Just stay with me._

_-Good Morning Sunshine_   
_ Aqua_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_---_   
  
  


Inuyasha slid out of bed that morning without waking Kagome, and went off to the beach with his surfboard. He needed sometime to himself, and time to think this all over. Did he really want to win that contest so he could go see Kikyou? Did he want to go to Japan? Did he really mean all those things he said to Kagome?   
  
  


Oh, so many questions. So little time.   
  
  


The contest started around 5:00 PM, and it was only 6:00 AM. He needed to practice. But why was he practicing? For Kikyou? To prove that boy's and girl's aren't equal? Who knew. Not him. He just surfed his heart out, and was doing stunts that even some of the pro's couldn't master. He sighed and came to shore. He sat down for a second, when a figure stepped out to the shore also, and started surfing. It was Kagome.   
  
  


Kagome saw Inuyasha and came up to him. "Hey." She said, weakly. You could tell she was upset, and Inuyasha couldn't take this for much longer. Seeing her hurt was tearing him up inside, and he didn't even know why. "Hey." He replied.   
  
  


They looked at each other, so many words being needed to be said, but no one said anything. It was quiet, and the wind blew their hair, as they walked along the beach, talking.   
  
  


"So, I was talking to Kikyou this morning.." Inuyasha said, looking at her. He had meaning behind his conversation, but he wouldn't let up just yet.   
  
  


"And?" Kagome asked, trying to sound interested. Him talking about Kikyou broke her heart. '_Did he talk to Kikyou about me_?' She wondered.   
  
  


"Well, since she lives in Tokyo, I figured she knew Japanese, and I asked her that question you asked me yesterday.." Inuyasha said, stopping in his tracks. Kagome stopped also, looking at him with such grief.   
  
  


"Oh.. so do you have an answer?" She asked, quietly.   
  
  


"Yeah.. I do.." He walked up to her, and put his mouth to her ear, closing his eyes. Since she gave him Japanese, he would give it right back to her. "Anata."   
  
  


Her breath supply was caught in her throat as he said that simple word, saying it as if he was talking about the weather. She looked up to him, and he smiled. She was puzzled at his talk, but simply made it as a memory she would keep forever. "You know, after all this, your not as bad as I thought." She finally admitted, looking at him straight in the eye.   
  
  


"Your not that bad either.." He moved in closer to her, and put his hand on her cheek. "But.. competition is competition.." He said, sadly looking at the waves. She nuzzled into his hand.   
  
  


"Yeah.. so it is.." She hugged him around the waist. "Inuyasha, I wish you luck." She looked up to him, as he smiled down on her.   
  
  


"You know, this is kind of weird, we're supposed to be against each other, not friends... but I wish you luck all the same, Kagome.." He said her name with such a loving tone. And to top it all off, he kissed her on the forehead.   
  
  


"Well, I guess.. it's time for us to separate.. and go back to the hotel room to warm up and stuff.." Kagome said, still enjoying his embrace.   
  
  


"Yeah.." Inuyasha had so much going through his mind at the moment it was incredible. '_I don't want to go to Japan anymore.. I want to stay here.. with Kagome..' _He gasped at his thoughts while he was walking back towards the hotel with Kagome._ 'My feelings are gone for Kikyou now. I think.. its this girl.. she did it.. Kagome_..' He looked down at her, and saw her putting a warm smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile with her.   
  
  


'_I'm still unsure of what is going on though. I mean she was getting close to Kouga lately_..' He cringed at that thought and moved on. '_Maybe, maybe I should just let Kagome win.. but I still have to prove that whole gender thing.. god damnit_!' He swore in his mind on the complications this all had made out to be.   
  
  


'_I don't know what to do_..' He looked down at her once more. '_I'll just do what comes to my heart_..' He slid his hand into her's, and when she looked over at him in surprise, he just looked on ahead, as serious as ever.   
  
  


But, little did he know, Kagome was having thoughts of her own.   
  
  


'_I want to win so badly.. but I don't want to see Inuyasha hurt_..' Kagome thought, her insides tearing up. '_Maybe I should let him win.. but I have to show that girl's can be better! Oh.. I don't know what to do.. life is so complicated_..' She thought, sighing.   
  
  


'_Kikyou... Kikyou... Kikyou... you don't deserve someone like him. You can't hug him, you can't show him affection, nothing. I could give him my world.. I would give him my life if he asked, I bet you could never do that_.' She smirked. '_I could love him better than you ever could, and I would love him forever.. if he gave me the chance_.' She squeezed his hand back, and walked in with him on the entrance.   
  
  


They got to their door's of their rooms, and let go of each other's hands. "Good luck." They both said, and went into their room's.   
  
  


---   
  
  


It was about 11:00 AM when everyone had breakfast, got ready for the day, and did all the necessities. So, everyone decided to just have a laid-back day, and not get into any trouble. So, they just lay on their towels on the beach, but Inuyasha was missing. He clamed he had to go back to the hotel for something, and he would be back.   
  
  


Kagome was in la-la land, but when Inuyasha shook her, she woke up instantly. "What..?" She said, tiredly. She rubbed her eye and yawned. Inuyasha pointed to something, and she gasped. He went to go get her guitar, and got some plug of some sort so it would be like the guitar would have a microphone and be as loud as it could. He also stuck a portable head microphone around her chin and ears, and smiled at her.   
  
  


"Play." He said, simply. She just stood there, looking at him dumbfounded.   
  
  


Miroku and Sango looked up to her, nodding and smiling as well, and she regained her posture and put the electric guitar around her shoulders. "Alright.. but if I get kicked out for this, its your fault!" Kagome said, laughing.   
  
  


"Fine.. fine.. play.." Inuyasha ushered on.   
  
  


"You asked for it.. but I don't know what to play.. hold on, let me think for a moment." She thought about what song reflected her life at the moment, and she suddenly smiled. "I got it.. well, here I go, I dedicate this to you, Inuyasha." She winked at him, and began to strum notes up on the guitar.   
  
  


(**AN: Right now, I suggest you download "Why Can't I?" By: Liz Phar**)   
  
  


"_Get a load of me, get a load of you, walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you. It's just like we were meant to be. Holding hands with you, and we're out at night, got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right. And I've got someone waiting too. This is, this is just the beginning, we're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming_!" Kagome started singing, she loved this song, and it fit her and Inuyasha perfectly. Or, at least how she felt anyway. She was practically declaring her love for him right then and there, but he didn't notice.   
  
  


People began to crowd around, cheering her on, as she smiled and played the guitar, singing wonderfully. "_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you? It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it, so tell me, why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_?" She looked at Inuyasha during that whole chorus line, as if asking him those questions. He just looked back at her with full faith in her to keep her going. It made her smile, and sing louder and prouder.   
  
  


By now, the whole entire beaches' crowd, had stopped their boom-boxes, swimming, and playing any games. They were all listening to the girl singing, "_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up, finding someone else you can't get enough of? Someone who wants to be with you too. It's an itch we know we are gonna' scratch, gonna' take a while for this egg to hatch. But wouldn't it be beautiful_?"   
  
  


Miroku and Sango cheered with the rest of the crowd as did Inuyasha, except he stayed right by her side the whole entire time, and he wasn't leaving if it meant the world. She placed herself next to Inuyasha, their hip's touching, and her head laying on Inuyasha's shoulder from the side. She stood next to him, and sang. "_Here we are, we're at the beginning, and our heads are spinning! Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you? It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it, so tell me, why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_?"   
  
  


Inuyasha smiled at her touch, and put his hands around her waist, bringing her closer to him. "_I'd love for you to make me wonder, where it's goin'. I'd love for you to pull me under, somethin's growin'. For this that we can control, baby I am dyin'. Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_?"   
  
  


The crowd was dancing and having a wonderful time listening to her, and it was like a true beach paradise in Hawaii. They were all smiling, and laughing. Kagome was proud of herself for making them act like this, which just made her sing the last verse proudly, "_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you? It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_.." The ending came up, and she dropped the guitar in the sand, not caring about anything but Inuyasha at the moment.   
  
  


She curled up in his arms, and sang, "_So tell me... why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_?"   
  
  
  


Everyone applauded, and she smiled and bowed. This was one of the greatest day's of her life.   
  
  


---   
  
  


They sat in the ice-cream shop, eating their '_Dippin' Dots_' and laughing. "Oh wow.. that was wonderful! People enjoy my voice, ne?" Kagome said, looking over at Sango.   
  
  


"Yeah! Good goin' Kag's!" She said, patting Kagome on the back. Miroku looked down at his watch, and his smile wavered.   
  
  


"4:55 PM." He said, simply.   
  
  


Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, and sighed. "Its time." They both said, in tune.   
  
  


They both got up and grabbed their boards. "Good luck?" Kagome held out her hand.   
  
  


"Good luck." Inuyasha took her hand, and they shook.   
  
  


They walked out the door, Miroku and Sango following them.   
  
  


---   
  
  


Everyone was there. That was the truth. Everyone! This was once in three years thing, and no one would dare to miss it. All the surfers went out at the same time, and when the announcer called someone's name, they would take the wave and show off their style. People were sitting in chair's holding up numbers on how they scored. Inuyasha and Kagome were the last one's left.   
  
  


"_Inuyasha Taishio_!" The announcer called out. Inuyasha winked at Kagome, and started up on the wave. Basically, he did moved no one has ever even seen before, and did tricks the pro's couldn't even master. When he came up to shore, everyone was cheering for him but the contestants. They were all scowling, for they knew he was going to win.   
  
  


"_Kagome Higurashi_!" The announcer called out, Kagome being the last person out there. She waved to her friends, and started backing out onto the wave. She climbed it easily, after the lessons Kouga taught her, and began doing those moves. She did what the pro's did, plus more, and did one extra trick of her own. What was really surprising, when they thought she was coming in, she literally flipped herself and the board onto the next wave, and rode it on her tippy-toes, holding her hands gracefully up in the air.   
  
  


Everyone cheered loudly at the move, which earned her a straight ten from all the judges, making her the automatic winner. She came to shore, as the announcer held her hand up and said, "**WINNER! Kagome Higurashi**!" She stood there proudly, but guilty. She didn't know why, but she felt terrible for winning even though she had tried so hard to.   
  
  


She looked over at Inuyasha, and let her eye's become glossy.   
  
  


**She didn't feel like a winner.**   
  
  


---   
  
  


AN: Oh yes. The dreaded little cliff-hanger. 


	15. Session Fifteen: Sacrifice Of A Lifetime

**Author's Note: **Can you feel a plot twist coming up? I can... I also welcome you to the last chapter of, **_Soakin' Up The Sun_**! I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, and I'll love you forever! I hope you enjoy this, and don't worry, all ends well.. 

**Quick Thanks To:**

Thankies much to **Douglas Bunker**, my 500th reviewer. -Hands pocky and a plushie- I love you, and thanks for reading my stories! 

Thankies much to **sesshomaru-luver**, my first reviewer! I dedicate my first spots of inspiration to you. Its you, the reviewers, who keep me going! 

To **Daman 388**, I thank you the most for this story because you helped me write it! 

Anyways, thanks to everyone.. lets get on with this last chapter already, and see what happens to Inuyasha and Kagome!   


---   
  
  


Everyone cheered loudly at the move, which earned her a straight ten from all the judges, making her the automatic winner. She came to shore, as the announcer held her hand up and said, "**WINNER! Kagome Higurashi**!" She stood there proudly, but guilty. She didn't know why, but she felt terrible for winning even though she had tried so hard to.   
  
  


She looked over at Inuyasha, and let her eye's become glossy.   
  
  


**She didn't feel like a winner.**   
  
  


---   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Soakin' Up The Sun_**

**Session Fifteen**

**Sacrifice Of A Lifetime**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Hello my friend, we meet again._   
_It's been awhile, where should we begin?_   
_Feels like forever,_   
_Within my heart a memory._   
_A perfect love that you gave to me,_   
_Oh, I remember._

_When you are with me I'm free,_   
_I'm careless, I believe._   
_Above all the others we'll fly,_   
_This brings tears to my eyes,_   
_My Sacrifice._

_We've seen our share of ups and downs,_   
_Oh how quickly life can turn around,_   
_In an instant._   
_It feels so good to realize,_   
_What's in yourself and within your mind,_   
_Let's find peace there._

_-My Sacrifice_   
_ Creed_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


---   
  
  


**She didn't feel like a winner.**   
  
  


Not at all. The tickets were placed in her hand, as she looked up to everyone who was smiling happy and congratulating her. She let one tear trickle down her cheek, and she walked over to Inuyasha, her bangs covering her eyes. This was it, she was going to make the biggest sacrifice of her life.   
  
  


She placed the two tickets to Tokyo, Japan in Inuyasha's hands.   
  
  


He gasped, and looked up to her. He saw something wet land on one of the tickets, and saw it wasn't raining, but it was her tear. All the crowds around them became quiet, and was watching the scene unfold before their eyes. "_Inuyasha_..," was all she said, and then she ran off tears pouring from her eye's.   
  
  


The tickets, were placed in his hands. He before had worked so hard for them, and now that they were in his hands, he didn't care for them. He realized, he didn't want this. He realized he didn't want Kikyou. He didn't love her. Not at all. Miroku came over to Inuyasha to see what was going on, when Inuyasha did the speaking for him.   
  
  


"For you and Sango." He placed the tickets in Miroku's hands, and ran off.   
  
  


Everyone, was **_stunned_**.   
  
  


Miroku stared at the tickets that were now in his hands, as he gave a teary smile to Sango. "Will you marry me and go to Japan with me, as you always wanted to?" He kneeled down, producing a sapphire ring, and a beautiful smile.   
  
  


Sango kneeled down, and hugged him around the neck. "Yes! I will!" She cried happily, as Miroku slipped the ring around her finger.   
  
  


Everyone was happy for the two, but what about Inuyasha and Kagome?   
  
  


---   
  
  


It was getting dark now, and Inuyasha was getting worried out of his mind that he still couldn't find her. He looked everywhere. The hotel, the ferris wheel, all the stores, all around the board walk... the list could go on and on.   
  
  


"Maybe.. I should stop looking for a bit.." He said, out of breath. He went all the way to the deserted end of the beach where no one went, and there she stood standing, her figure moving gracefully along the shore in the moonlight. "Amazing.." He whispered to himself, and walked up to her.   
  
  


"_Kagome_.." He whispered again, she caught it. She turned around and met his gaze.   
  
  


---   
  
  


Miroku and Sango stood in front of the dock where they had talked the other day, and leaned into each other's embrace. "I hope Inuyasha and Kagome are okay.. "   
  
  


"They are, I know Inuyasha can be rude, and a jerk, but I think he has finally realized his feelings for Kagome.." Miroku said, closing his eyes.   
  
  


"Good.. its about time.. speakin' of them, we can tell them about this whole Japan thing later, they need to work out their own problems.." Sango said, feeling a tad bit sorry for the pair.   
  
  


"Yeah.. I agree.."   
  
  


Sango looked down at her ring. "Miroku, I know I've never said this really purely and truly, but you know it with all your heart.. _I love you_." She said, glad to get that off her chest. Miroku smiled, and held her tightly and put her in his lap, letting their feet dangle together.   
  
  


"_I love you too_, Sango." He leaned in, and their lips met in an instant.   
  
  


"I hope we have a wonderful house, with wonderful children in Japan.." Sango broke away, and said.   
  
  


"If it has anything to do with you, its wonderful." Miroku smiled, and leaned in for another kiss.   
  
  


A shooting star went across the starry sky. The first wish, had been granted.   
  
  


"Miroku, taisetsuna mono wa nanda?"   
  
  


"Anata." He said simply, knowing that question perfectly.   
  
  


"How'd you know? What that meant I mean." Sango asked.   
  
  


"Because, I know what is dear to me. _You_." Miroku replied, staring off into the horizon.   
  
  


"Your right. Taisetsuna mono wa nanda? Means, what is dear to you? And you just answered that question perfectly." She kissed him on the cheek, and closed her eyes.   
  


They were finally at peace.   
  
  


---   
  
  


"Kagome, I was worried.. why did you..-" She stopped him. There was barely any light left, only the moon and the faint stars up in the sky. In the faint shadows of her face, he noticed streaks down her face.   
  
  


Kagome then started to talk. "Inuyasha.. you can go see Kikyou.. are you happy now?"   
  
  


"I...Kagome, please, don't bring her into this.." He said, touching her face, but she flinched away, and he got a sad look on his face.   
  
  


"Okay, I'll change the subject then... I don't feel like a winner." She finally confessed.   
  
  


"Why not? You won fair and square." He said, not understanding her at the moment.   
  
  


"Because.. you deserved to win. The truth was.. the only reason I wanted to win in the end so you couldn't go see Kikyou.." She heard him gasp, but continued anyway. "..I was jealous. Fine, I admit it, I was. You seem to be her life, and vise versa. I felt like I was second, when I was really last, because you hate me." Kagome finished, tears coming to her eye's again.   
  
  


"I can understand if you hate me now.. since you now know the truth.." She said, looking at the sand beneath her feet. She walked along the shore, Inuyasha still following her.   
  
  


"Kagome.." Was all he could say, he didn't know how to respond to that. They way she looked, the scene, everything..   
  
  


Then, just then, it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks.   
  
  


_He loved her. That was it. It was finished, it was done, he loved her. He, Inuyasha Taishio, loved Kagome Higurashi with all his being, and no one could ever replace that feeling that he had for her. Not even Kikyou._   
  
  


"It's getting late.." Kagome finally spoke again, and was heading back towards the hotel room, which would take a good half-hour since she was so far away from it. Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder. He turned her around to look at him, and he said the truth.   
  
  


"Kagome, I don't want Kikyou anymore." Kagome's eyes widened in shock, and it took all of her strength plus some not to fall over because of his words.   
  
  


She looked at him crossly, and said, "Who then, who do you want, Inuyasha?" She asked, pleading for an answer. She could see it in his eyes, the pleading look, but also soft look. He suddenly turned his gaze away from her, and looked up to the sky.   
  
  


"You know.. its so beautifully breath-takingtonight.." He said, completely changing the conversation.   
  
  


"It is, isn't it?" Kagome said, looking into the same direction he was looking at.   
  
  


"A cloudless night, stars shining brightly, the moon's iridescent glow.." He went on. "..the smell in the air, and the wonderful surroundings.."   
  
  


Kagome could tell he was trying to ignore the question, but just agreed with him anyway. "Yeah.. the ocean's waves coming up to your toes, the softness of the sand beneath you.." She started drifting off into her own land until she remembered where she was and who she was with.   
  
  


She couldn't let him ignore the subject forever. "Who do you want Inuyasha?" She asked again.   
  
  


Inuyasha sighed and looked up to the sky, taking a big deep breath of air in. "Someone with raven hair.. and chocolate brown eyes." He said, his eye's shining bright as the stars.   
  
  


Kagome looked at him very perplexed. So, she continued listening until she understood. "...a very beautiful smile, and a wonderful personality. She can be ready to kill, but then she can be calm and sweet.." He went on, now looking out at the horizon, seeing the ocean go on for miles, and miles.   
  
  


"..her wonderful skills, and mad determination. Someone who has taught me about love so much, and how capable I am of it.." He said, now looking at the sand beneath their feet.   
  
  


Kagome's heart was beating very loudly, and her breath became thin. She was looking at him, and waiting to see what else he would say. As she thought, he continued. "..someone who loves me being her protector when the nights get cold.." He smiled at that one, and knew Kagome would be let on finally at who he was talking about at that statement.   
  
  


"...someone who I have saved numerous times, and pissed off as well.." He laughed, and continued, "...someone who I want to spend the rest of my life with.. to be married to, have children, and have a fairytale life.." He stopped.   
  
  


He finally turned his gaze to Kagome, and gave her the most beautiful smile she had ever seen in her life. It was full of compassion... and love. He put his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to him, bodies pressed against each other's. He smiled down at the girl, and said, ".._someone like you_.."   
  
  


He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Kagome kissed back the happiest person alive. Inuyasha held her tighter and held her so gently as if he would crush her, she would shatter. The moonlight was shining it's light on the two figures holding each other so tenderly and full of love.   
  
  


A single shooting star went above them twinkling at them the whole way.   
  
  


_The second wish, had come true._   
  
  


That's fate at work for ya'!   
  
  


---   
  
  


**Six Months Later..**   
  
  


---   
  


The snow pitter-patted on the ground as Kagome sat on a bench in the park. Her hat fitted around her head tightly and her gloves were rubbing up against each other in order for her to keep her hands warm. A tall figure walked up next to her and wrapped his hands around her shoulders. She rested her head up against his chest as people walked by; tall, short, thin, fat..   
  
  


"Kagome.. I miss the warm weather." She nodded in approval to his statement. They were now in America, currently in the state of Maryland. The weather there was brisk in the winter, and they couldn't wait to go vacationing back in Hawaii for the summer.   
  
  


"That makes two of us.. the snow.. it brings no fun. Only fevers and chills." She closed her eyes and Inuyasha moved and sat next to her.   
  
  


"Nah.. there has to be something.."   
  
  


"There isn't."   
  
  


"Maybe one day there will be? Like, maybe God can send a sign.." He looked up to the sky, "God, give us a sign!"   
  
  


A short stubby woman was running in the snow, trying to get to her destination. The snow was slippery, and she tripped and fell on her stomach. The messenger bag which she had on her shoulder flew open and all her books and paper's fell out. Kagome; being the kind person she is helped the woman.   
  
  


The woman smiled back at Kagome as they picked up the last pieces of paper. There was one left, and both of their hands went for it. Kagome picked it up and handed it to the woman, then noticed big bold letters.. she peaked at the paper, and whispered over to the lady. Inuyasha looked over at them, wondering what she was saying..   
  
  


The woman laughed, and gave her the paper. She ran back off, her figure disappearing into the wintery depths. Kagome sat slyly down next to Inuyasha and smiled. A big grin. A scary grin. A.. competitive grin..?   
  
  


Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as Kagome looked in his eyes. "I've found something, Inuyasha." He was confused for a moment, then thought back to their conversation. They were looking for something to do..   
  
  


Kagome put out her hand and said, "May the best girl win." Now he was really confused. What was going on? She took her other hand and placed the piece of paper in his lap. He only needed to read the big bold letters to agree.   
  
  


**Snowboarding Competition**   
  
  


"May the best man win!"   
  
  


---   
  
  


**-End-**   
  
  


---   
  
  


..look out for my newest story, **_Hell's Angel_**! I know what your thinking, "I WANT A PREVIEW!" Well, here is your wish granted. Look for the summary in my profile to understand the preview more.   


**Preview:**

She looked over at Inuyasha, looking him up from head-to-toe. She was wondering what was making everyone so uncomfortable in the room by looking at him. She raised an eyebrow and squinted. She couldn't put that name to that face.. but, it sounded so familiar. But, why? 

Well, she had more things to worry about. Like all these challenges she had been given lately. Its like someone is testing her for the worst to come.. she could feel it, it was all around her. She had never backed down, or lost a challenge before in her life. And as soon as she thought that, the boy next to her spoke. 

"Kagome Higurashi, consider yourself challenged." 

Now she could never decline a challenge..   


--- 

..coming soon to a computer near you! 

..-psst-.. should I do a sequel? I was thinking.. how does, "_Soakin' Up The Snow_" sound? -wink- 


End file.
